Angel Eyes
by Seddielover945
Summary: "There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes, there's a little bit of heaven with a wild side." All Peddie. Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_She likes Whiskey, with her water, she starts dancing when the stars come out. _

_She ain't your typical preacher's daughter, she'll leave you dreaming, yeah there ain't no doubt. _

Eddie Sweet chased after his girlfriend as she ran into the woods, all he could see was her biker boots, and her fishnet tights, along with a couple strands of her alburn hair running away in the distance. He shook his head, with a wild and cocky grin coating his lips. She had always been a wild one. From the tights, to the boots, with her weird way with him. Yup she was a wild one.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes, she's a little bit of heaven with a wild side. _

_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide, there's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes._

"Yacker?" He questioned with a knowing smirk. He heard nothing, looking around though the green trees and grassy plants. Not even her red hair was spying out of a bush somewhere. She really needed to stop doing this, but it was their little game. She ran. He ran after her. She hid. He found her. But not today. He ran his hand through his blonde hair with a sigh escaping from between his lips, a smile ran across them as well as he continued to search for her. She really had to stop this.

_Saturday Night she rocking out bye the bond fire, from the tailgate and cranking up the dial._

_Come Sunday morning she'll be singing with the choir driving me crazy with that kiss me smile._

A smirk layed on his pink lips as he licked them for the fortyith time that day. I gleam peeked in his eyes as he layed them on all of the possible hiding places, where she could be.

"Looking for me Edison?" Her accent was like music to his eyes as his eyes perked up and he turned around to where her voice was coming from. Her lips held a wild, but cocky smirk as she stood with her black painted fingernails silently resting on her hips. Her school uniform layed perfectly on her as the American boy had a tiny smile tugging at his lips. The smile on her own was driving him insane, but he knew that they would have to get to class or his father would kill him. Litarely. Her black "_baddest shoes" _had some dust on them and her staright hair hung in her light, pale face.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes, she's a little bit og heaven with a wild side._

_Got a rebel heart, a country mile wide, there's a liitle bit of devil in her angel eyes._

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes. _

_I can't stop wondering what it would feel like to hold her all night. _

_She's got that something, that, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent. _

"How do you always do that?" He asked walking over to her, his feet trudging along as he walked over to the alburn harried girl. She just rolled her eyes, removed her hands from her hips and glared at the blonde boy.

"I have my ways Slimeball." She replied as her eyes flashed to his own for a few seconds. I smile crossed her lips, then faded. He stuided her facial expressions carefully. Her hair was falling in her face, and he wanted to go and push it away so darn badly. He flashed her a smirk and then took it off of his own lips.

_Got a rebel heart, a country mile wide, there's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes._

_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side, there's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes._

He leaned into kiss her, but she pulled away, only to have him look at her with questioning eyes. She pressed her lips together, slightly with one word out of her mouth.

"Crochroach." He smiled a bit, but still looked at her, swipined away the hair out of her bright eyes and felf his hand tighten in on her own.

"We gotta get to class Yacker, my dad will kill us both." She rolled her green eyes at her boyfriend.

"Not just yet Eddison." He looked at her, her face held that small cocky smirk again and she gave a tug on his school tie. Their lips met and his hands flew around her waist. Her eyes flashed at his own for a tiny second, but she kissed him again. Then without warning she took off in a run, until all her could see was her biker boots in the distance. She had to stop doing this.

**I loved writting this so much! Review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	2. Chapter 2

_She Likes Whiskey, With Her Water_

Yacker wait up!" Eddie screamed chasing his girlfriend now, into the school. He watched her start to disappear into his father's bio class.  
"Patrica!" She turned to face him for a few seconds, her auburn hair flowing over her shoulder's in a wavy fashion. She gave him a daring smile, as he caught up with her in the hallway. Then she walked inside Sweetie's class with her black bag resting on her shoulder.  
"Yacker!" He yelled again as he entered the classroom, after she did. He didn't look at his father's face as they both entered, clearly late. He did however catch his face at the nickname Yacker. A look of shock, and odd. He smiled softly, sliding in to a seat beside his girlfriend.  
"Ahh, Edison, Patricia nice of you to grace us with your presence." Sweetie told the two, his son and his son's girlfriend. Eddie just nodded, his lips opened, but no words. He flipped open his bio textbook, looked over at Patricia with a smile on his lips. He watched her draw circles in her chemistry notebook. Stars, smily faces, and hearts, yes Goth Girl Williamson drew hearts in her notebook. He took out a sheet of notebook paper, a pen and wrote her a note.  
'Having fun Yacker?' It read as he watched as her dazzling green eyes danced over the notebook paper and his scrawled messy handwriting. She rolled her green orbs, but a smile placed on her pinkish, cracked lips. She took the paper from the desk, looked up at the teacher(who was fully focused on the lesson about atoms) and took Eddie's pen from his hand. She started to write a couple few sentences and then passed the small, but torn sheet of white paper back to him.  
'No. But whatever, Slimeball.' He read the paper a couple times, with a smile on his own lips, as his brown eyes rolled. He looked over to his girlfriend and then to the clock, class would be over soon. He starred at the small piece of paper now laying in front of them. He tapped the pencil against the gray lab table, thoughts wondered around in his brian, as they came to words on the paper laying in front of him.  
'So how about we do something tonight Yacker?' He wrote and then passed it to Patricia, without a word, but the sound of paper as it slid across the three seater lab table in the bio room. He looked at her, studying her face as she read the note. A devilish smirk crossed her lips as she glanced at the blonde boy who was sitting next to her. She wrote on the paper and passed it back to him one more time.  
'What did you have in mind cockroach?' The auburn harried girl wrote and then passed it back to her blonde harried boyfriend. He just rolled his eyes again, leaned over, but not before making sure his father was not paying attention to them and to the lesson that he was teaching, and whisper in her ear, as her black painted nails drummed across the light gray table.  
"How about tonight, we sneak off into the woods, nobody has to know." He questioned her with a sly smile graced on his light pink lips. He pulled his lips away from her ear and watched her facial expression change into a cocky, but light smirk. She nodded softly and the look on her face made him want to kiss the life out of her. The corners of his mouth tipped upward, into a smile and he looked over at her again as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. Eddie slung his bag over his shoulder, with a smirk on his face. He leaned over into Patricia's ear as they walked out of the classroom together.  
"Meet me tonight by the big oak tree in the clearing, 7." She nodded as his voice sent chills down her spine. A smile crossed her lips and she nodded again. Whispering an okay to him as they walk down the school hallway once again. She opens her locker up and jams her books inside. She watched him from where she stood. Eddie walked over to her with a smile graced on his lips.  
"So Yacker, Lunch?" He questioned as they both walked out of the school together. Patricia smiled with a nod. He grinned as well and took her own hand in his own. They walked out into the school yard and plopped themselves down by a big maple tree. He turned to her with a smile and watched the rest of their housemates exit the school building. Nina and FabIan spoke in deep conversation as they made their way to the Anubis House together. Amber was yelling at Alfie about how his shirt for the new play in drama didn't match his pants.  
Jerome was walking with Mara, from a distance Patricia and Eddie could see that the two were also making their way back to the house. Joy was trudging along with her school books neatly placed in her backpack, hoping to finish her History homework for the next day. Eddie glanced over at Patricia who was stuffing her face with a ham sandwich. He smiled softly and took a bite of the hoagie in his hands. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth, her lips tasted like ham, and a minty flavor. He smiled and then pecked her on the forehead. She looked at him with a small smile on her lips.  
"What's with you today Slimeball?"  
She questioned looking into his brown eyes, and he just rolled his eyes. with a smirk on his lips. He leaned into kiss her again on the lips. And he did. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as well with all of her feelings. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and then her nose.  
"Cheesy much Edison?" Patricia questioned, with a smirk on her lips. He rolled his brown eyes and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, faced Patricia with a grin. She looked up at him, her eyes held a questioning look and she laid her hands in her lap.  
"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Eddie questioned as well with a smile. Patricia smiled devilishly and hopped up off of the ground. She took off across the school yard with her gray school skirt and fishnet tights, they flew in the breeze and Eddie Miller rolled his eyes, as he chased after her. Yeah she needed to stop doing this, but he wasn't gonna lie he found it hot. He finally caught up with the auburn headed girl and snaked his pale arms around her stomach.  
"I caught you Yacker." He whispered in her ear. His voice made her stop in her tracks, she felt a chill roll down her spine again. His breath tickled her neck and he made move to kiss her on the side of the head. She smirked and took her black painted nails and played with his fingers as they were wrapped around her from behind. She glanced up at him with a sly smirk on her lips. He smiled down at his girlfriend.  
"Yes now I guess you did Slimeball."

**This is chapter everyone! I hope you all like this! :) Review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Seddielover945.**


	3. Chapter 3

_She's Starts Dancing When The Stars Come Out._

Patricia smiled as Eddie grabbed her hand. They were laying down by the oak tree, starring up at the stars in silence when he looked over at her.  
"This is nice." He mumbled playing with a lock of her wavy hair. She nodded and smirked. It was nice. The stars were high in the sky, and was pitch black out other than the two figures lying on a blanket in the darkness. This got her thinking. This was nice, being here with Eddie and all, alone. She trusted him, she trusted him with everything that she had.  
"So do you think Victor and Trudy will be wondering where we got to?" She smiled and glanced over at him.  
"Maybe, but I hope not." She replied as he leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled and placed her head on his chest, he hair flowed out over his shirt and he smiled too, and breathed in the fruity scent of her shampoo.  
"Me too Yacker." He replied and wrapped his arms around her. They laid there like that for a long while just enjoying each other's company.  
"You know Amber would so kill us for not letting her know about this.." Patricia said after a long while of silence. Eddie just chuckled softly.  
"Probably." She smiled at this and he kissed her lightly on her forehead. She rolled her light green eyes and played with his fingers that were wrapped neatly around her waist. After school they had both finished their homework and then gone to change. For Patricia she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple sick puppies tee shirt, black ankle boots and Eddie, he had on a tight black shirt that stuck to his skin, dark jeans and black biker boots. Patricia's hair was in it's normal wavy fashion and Eddie's was spiked up on his head.  
"So Yacker do you think we could make it out here?" Patricia looked at him bewildered.  
"What?" He rolled his brown eyes and looked down at his girlfriend.  
"You know if we were ever stuck out here do you think we could make it?" That got her thinking about Rufus Zeno and the times she was kidnapped by him. Would it ever happen again? Why in the would did she ever let him talk her in to this? That time though she had Eddie with her and she was sure that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Rufus was dead though, right? Sibuna had found that out weeks ago. She sighed and turned back to Eddie.  
"Is something wrong?" He questioned by the look on her face, but she shook her head.  
"Yacker..I know you, what did I say?" She bit her bottom lip, debating on whether to tell Eddie about Rufus or not, if she did Nina might kill her, but on the other hand if she didn't then Eddie would know something was up with her then he would be worried about her.  
"Eddie can I tell you something?" She asked look into his dark coca eyes. He nodded with a small smile on his lips.  
"Last term, Joy went home with her father to take care of some family issues, and well never had time to say goodbye, I was all paranoid and thought Nina kidnapped her or something at first. I hired this 'detective' to help me find out where Joy was and well he wad not a detective at all. He kidnapped me Eddie." Eddie's eyes went wide as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. A tear held in Patricia's eyes and she looked up at him.  
"That's why you don't like the woods at night?" He questioned her with serious eyes.  
"Yes." She replied as she leaned into him. He smelt time cologne and axe shampoo. He smelled good in her book. Really good.  
"Hey Yacker it's okay." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and grabbed his fingers with her own black painted nails. She breathed in his scent again and rested her head in the crock of his neck.  
"Come on let's get back to the house." He said while stroking her auburn hair with his finger. Patricia just shook her head.  
"No Eddie I'm fine, besides you're here." She whispered back with a small smile graced upon her lips. He smiled too and then placed a light kiss on her nose.  
"Now who's being cheesy?" Eddie questioned, Patricia rolled her eyes, taking her head out of his neck.  
"Still you Slimeball." She whispered and  
placed both of her hands on the nape of his neck. He leaned in to kiss her, softly on the lips. He did too. She let out a smile from her lips and then they both heard rustling noises in the bush. Patricia broke the kiss and looked back behind them. A figure stood in the darkness and then walked out of the shadows.  
"Hello Patricia, so very nice to see you again." The man said stepping closer to the two. Patricia's eyes went wide and she turned back to Eddie with alarm in her eyes.  
"Eddie." She whispered. "It's him."

**Only one review last chapter, why oh why? You guys rock, but I wish I could get more reviews. Please! My goal is to have at least five or so more reviews by the next chapter! I know you all can do it! Love you all,**

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

_She Ain't Your Tipical Preacher's Daughter_

_..._

Eddie looked at Patricia as his small smirky grin changed and he saw the fear get in his girlfriend's eyes. They stood up quickly and he stepped in front of her. The fear was clearly there when she spoke and he felt her hands grip on his shoulder's and his name being whispered from her lips. He nodded and eyed the man.  
"Ahh Patricia, afraid are we?" The man known as Rufus Zeno questioned and Eddie shook his head at Patricia.  
"Get away from us you creep!" The auburn harried girl yelled from behind her boyfriends back. Rufus just shook his head with a laugh.  
"Ohh still defensive I see." She just rolled her eyes with her black painted nails as they dug softly into Eddie's black tee shirt, showing her fear, and he knew it too.  
"Run." He whispered to her, but she shook her head.  
"No Eddie I'm not leaving you." She whispered back and she wanted to cry. Yes big and tough Patricia wanted to cry.  
"Go Yacker, I'll be fine." He replied with a gently voice, turning to her for a split second.  
"I know what he can do Eddie." Patricia replied wiping a single tear away before it fell down her cheek.  
"I'll be fine okay, go Yacker." He whispered and kissed her softly, she nodded letting his taste linger on her lips. She nodded and gave him a tiny smile, before taking off through the woods. She heard Rufus' yelling at her, but she kept running through the woods in the until she reached Anubis House. Patricia wiped away her tears and ran inside the house, Nina, Amber and Fabian were all sitting in the common room chatting and starred at her. Nina looked over and looked alarmed by Patricia's face.  
"Patricia what happened? Where's Eddie?" She questioned the auburn harried girl with green eyes.  
"Rufus." She whispered and the dirty blonde harried girls eye's went wide.  
"What?" She asked as Fabian came placed a hand on Nina's shoulder.  
"We were out in the woods and Nina don't freak out I told Eddie about Rufus and then out of nowhere he showed up." Amber's eyes went wide as well and she fought the sense not to let out a loud, high pitched scream.  
"So where is Eddie?" The blonde questioned a bit later looking at Patricia.  
"He told me to run and when I refused he told me to go. I had to." She fought to not cry in front of them all.  
"Patricia.." Nina whispered as she went over to hug her gently. She did. The auburn headed girl smiled and hugged her back, tightly.  
"Hey don't worry it'll be okay Patricia." Nina Martin whispered, softly. Amber soon followed suit The three girls stood in the common room for a while, that was until Victor called his little ten o'clock speech.  
"It's ten o'clock you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Patricia sighed and headed up the stairs to the room that she shared with Mara and Joy. She wasn't going to change into pajamas just in case something happened and she had to get up. She turned her cell phone's volume down to low and stuck it on her bedside table.  
She kicked off her black boots, but kept them beside her bed. She watched Mara and Joy come in and climb into their own beds. Patricia had long ago though pulled the sheets up around her so she wouldn't be questioned about not having her night clothes on. She laid awake for what felt like hours hoping to hear something from Eddie, but it never came, her eyes felt like they had glass in them from trying to keep awake for so long and finally she fell asleep.  
The sleep was rocky though, and was full of tossing and turnings, even the sound of a light crack of thunder made her jump awake again. She woke up easily and starred at the ceiling forever, Patricia rubbed her light green eyes and soon just after four in the morning her cell phone rang. She jumped at the noise, but picked it up quickly so she wouldn't wake up her roommates.  
"Eddie?" She whispered into the phone and soon heard a voice.  
"Yes Yacker, it's me. Listen I'm outside and I need you to come let me inside okay?" She nodded softly and slowly eased out of bed so she didn't wake Joy or Mara.  
"Okay." She whispered back and hung up her cell phone. Patricia threw it back onto her messy bed and tiptoed out of her room. She checked Victor's office before she crept down the staircase, and lucky for her he was asleep in his chair. She smirked a little bit and crept down the wooden stairs, carefully not to wake up the sleeping caretaker. Once down the stairs, Patricia took a bobby pin out of her hair, letting get bangs fall on her face and slipped it into the key hole of the front door.  
A click sound was heard moments later and she turned the door knob ever so quietly. Patricia held her breath and opened up the door to Anubis House. There he stood. Eddie Miller. She was about to crack a grin, until he stepped into the light of the hallway. She shut the door, locked it back and then looked up at him. There was blood streaming down his right cheek, a cut on his forehead, a purple mark on his cheek bone, and a few simple, but deep looking cuts on his hands and face.  
"Eddie." She whispered.

**OH My Gosh! You all are amazing! eleven reviews in four hours! Thank you all so much! I did a happy dance when I got home from my friends house! :) Wow! Keep it up you guys! Please and Thank You! :) I love this story!**

**Seddielover945.**


	5. Chapter 5

_She'll Leave You Dreaming_

_..._

Patricia watched as Eddie stepped into the girl's bathroom behind her. He presses the towel against his cheek to catch the blood.  
"I'm fine." He protested, but she wouldn't have it.  
"No your not Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed back at him. They both took a seat on the side of the white bathtub. The door was shut and they had to talk in hushed voices so they wouldn't wake up the other girls. She looked him over and the large and bloody spot on his black tee shirt caught her eye.  
"Eddie what happened to your chest?" She questioned as her boyfriend took the now bloody, but tan towel off of his cheek.  
"I don't know." He replied looking down at his chest. She rolled her eyes and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Take your shirt off." He looked at her.  
"What?" He questioned his girlfriend as a small smirk appeared on his lips.  
"You heard me Eddie, beside's Trudy's asleep and your all injured." He just nodded and lifted his shirt over his head, gently so her wouldn't make his cuts on his face any worse. Patricia caught eye of his bare chest and forced her mouth to stay shut. He had abs. Like hot abs. A smile tugged at her lips and then she saw the blood running down his bare skin, on his chest and stomach. She grabbed a red wash cloth from the cabinet below the sink and ran cool water over it.  
Patricia wrung out the excess water and softy pressed it to Eddie's chest. The blood soaked up, but she could see the pain in his brown eyes.  
"Am I hurting you?" She questioned with a small frown, but he shook his head.  
"No it's fine just wiping." She just nodded and then got looked up into his chocolate eyes. Eddie Miller smiled softly as his lips collided with hers. She smiled and pulled away not ten or so seconds later. The blood was running down his stomach again, and the wound was deep, several layer's of skin had been pulled off, the blood kept rushing to the surface and ran down his stomach like a waterfall. There was serval buries on his chest, that were starting to form a purplish glow.  
The washcloth was pressed again to his chest and soon the blood stopped. She grabbed some gauze, and band aids out of the medicine cabinet and placed in on the wound.  
Patricia then washed out the rag and hung it over the sink to dry. She looked at Eddie who then embraced her in a hug. Her face was pressed against his chest, but far away from the injury.  
"You need a new shirt." She mumbled softly, into his skin.  
"Maybe I do, but I think that you like starring at me. Huh Yacker?" She removed her face and looked up at the blonde harried boy again, with a cherry colored blush on her cheeks.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." The added and she then wriggled out of his grasp.  
"I'll be back Edison." She said opening the bathroom door, he followed her out into the hallway.  
"Where are you going Yacker?" The blonde boy questioned with a slight smirk.  
"I'm gonna go get you a new shirt, we can't risk Trudy waking up and seeing you injured now can we?" A grin crossed Eddie's lips and he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.  
"Or you just don't want the other girls to she me without a shirt on now do you?" Patricia smiled and turned away to blush. Maybe that was part of it too. She disappeared down the stairs of Anubis House, leaving her boyfriend standing by the bathroom door.  
Carefully she snuck down to Eddie and Fabian's room so that she would not risk waking up Victor and getting sent back to her room. She opened the door to Eddie and Fabian's room once she had made it down stairs and the coast was clear. She looked over at a sleeping Fabian Rutter and rolled her green eyes. She made her way over to her boyfriend's closet and pulled a dark green tee shirt off of a hanger and slowly tiptoed out of the room.  
Making her way back up the stairs took Patricia about five minutes on account of Victor and even Trudy, since it was already five thirty in the morning. Her house mother would be up by six or sooner. She threw Eddie the shirt and he slipped it over his chest.  
"You need you get to bed." She said as they both stood in the hallway.  
"I hate to break it to you Yacker, but school starts in about two hours." She rolled her green eyes.  
"So? You are not going to school today." Now it was the blonde's turn to roll his own brown eyes at his girlfriend.  
"Who are you my mother?" Patricia looked at him with a sly smirk resting in her thin, pink lips.  
"No, but your hurt." She replied as he stroked her cheek bone, with a smirk.  
"Fine, I'll go to bed, but no promises." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and made his way down the wooden stairs to his room that he shared with Fabian Rutter. Patricia smiled softly and walked back to her own room to get some shut eye. She climbed into her bed and feel asleep instantly. Although, the next thing she knew Joy was yelling her name and something about school.  
Patricia mentally groaned and climbed out of her soft and warm bed. She walked to the bathroom with her school uniform to take a shower, and she heard Amber let out a small scream from the open bathroom door.  
"Amber what's wrong?" Nina questioned running out of the room she shared with the blonde. Patricia looked too as Joy and Mara had also emerged from their room. Amber was pointing at the red washcloth with blood on it. The same washcloth that she had cleaned Eddie with.  
"What is this from?" The blonde questioned looking at all of the girl's faces. There was clearly shock and confusion in her voice. Her face looked freaky and she continued to stare at the rag. Patricia felt eyes on her and looked up. Nina was looking at the red head, with questioning eyes. The auburn harried girl nodded, directed at Nina. Nina smiled softly and soon the only one that were left in the hall were Nina, Patricia, and Amber. Patricia sighed walking into the bathroom and washing out the washcloth. Amber looked at her with disgust and questioning eyes.  
Nina followed the two girls into the girls bathroom and shut the door.  
"So?" The blonde harried girl questioned at Patricia washed her hands after draping the cloth over the hook on the wall.  
"Guys, it was Eddie's, he called me this morning, he's pretty beat up, and I cleaned him up. He'll be fine." The two girls nodded after Patricia explained.  
"That's great, but what do we tell Mara and Joy?" Amber questioned looking to Nina and Patricia.  
"I'll figure something out." Nina replied and the three of them walked out into the hallway. Nina went back into her room, Amber did the same, and Patricia went back into the bathroom to get ready for school.  
After showering and dressing in her school uniform, combing out her red hair, pulling her bangs to the side, she went down stairs to breakfast.  
"Morning Yacker." Eddie said walking up to his girlfriend and kissing her softly. Patricia looked over him, he was wearing his school uniform and his blonde hair was spiked in it's normal style. Patricia smirked, but then she remembered. She looked around the room and they were the only one's in the dinning room. She turned to her boyfriend.  
"I thought I told you not to go today?" She questioned. He looked at her with a smirk.  
"I'll be okay Yacker, but it's nice to know you care so much." He kissed her on the forehead and took a spot at the dinning room table. She rolled her eyes and set beside the blonde, grabbing a bagel and the butter off of the table. The rest of the Anubis House teens roll in to the dinning room for breakfast not long after, the room was silent until Jerome broke it.  
"So where were you last night Mate?" He questioned directing it at Eddie Miller. Eddie's eyes flicked to Patricia who simply shook her head slightly.  
"I was talking with Sweetie at the school." The blonde lied smoothy, then smiled softly at his girlfriend as he took a bite of his pancakes.  
Breakfast ended quickly and the Anubis students walked off to school. Patricia and Eddie. Nina, Fabian, Aflie, and Amber. Mara, Jerome, and Joy. Eddie glanced at Patricia as they soon got to the school building and made their way inside, but he got jammed into someone, and their books nailed him in the chest. He held in the blow and Patricia helped him up off of the tile floor, as whoever he knocked into was picking up their books along with help from a friend.  
"You alright?" The red head questioned her boyfriend, as he made a face. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded softly as the two walked to their first hour class, along with most of the rest of Anubis House. She smiled and took a seat beside Eddie in one of the desks, as Mrs. Valentine started to teach the History class. Patricia tapped a pen against her desk, and a little later she caught Mrs. Valentine glance over to Eddie. She brushed it off until the teacher pointed something out.  
"Eddie." She said. "Your chest is bleeding."

**I just had to update again today, that's how much I love writting this story! Oh Peddie is so cute! Thank you for all the reviews! Love you all! Please keep them up!**

**Thanks,**

**Seddielover945.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah There Ain't No Doubt._

_..._

Patricia's eyes went wide and she looked over at Eddie. His gray sweater had a big blood stain on it, about the size of a baseball.  
"Patricia can you escort Mr. Miller to the nurse. She felt herself give a nod and she and Eddie walked out of the classroom.  
"It must have been from where that guy's books hit me in the chest." Eddie said as he followed his girlfriend swiftly to the nurse. Patricia looked to the nurses desk to see a note. Be back at ten. She sighed and looked over at Eddie.  
"I guess we should take you to Trudy." He just shook his head though.  
"Or you could do it." She rolled her eyes.  
"Eddie, the house is one thing, but we're at school." Eddie rolled his eyes, and looked down at his bleeding chest.  
"Did you forget something Yacker? My father is the principle, and he is always gone, for at least an hour until nine or ten, I have a key to his office." Patricia smiled slyly and grabbed the supplies from the nurses station. They walked to Mr. Sweet's office only to find that he was there.  
"Crap. So Trudy I guess?" He said. Patricia just nodded.  
"Yes." She kept the nurse supplies in her bag and they walked out of the school entrance. Eddie's eyes flickered to the clearing in the woods near Anubis House and then back to her.  
"Where are we going?" She questioned as he dragged her by her arm to the clearing.  
"I have a better idea, this way we don't have to think of an excuse for Trudy." They stood by a tree stump and she caught on. Eddie then lifted his gray sweater over his chest, only to reveal his white button up caked with blood. Patricia's eyes widened slightly and he unbuttoned the shirt, taking it off. He flung his shirt and sweater on the stump as Patricia got to work removing the old bandages. She stuck them into a plastic baggie and took out some alcohol wipes to wipe down his chest, gently.  
This, may sting a bit." She said. He just nodded as the wipes hit his bare skin. It did sting too. Bad. She looked up at him and into his eyes, too for a split second. She offered him a small smile, applying pressure to the injury, he had on his chest. The blood stopped, but not after using five alcohol wipes and about three huge bandages. She wrapped some gauze around the wound and used germ mex on her hands.  
"Thanks, but what do I do about this?" Eddie questioned gesturing to the bloody shirt and sweater in the plastic bag.  
"I say we go back to the house, you can throw those in the washing machine, and we grab some lunch, then head back to the school." Eddie nodded simply and looked at Patricia as they walked back through the woods. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers through hers. She smiled softly at him and they kept walking.  
"So how do you know how to do this kind of stuff?" Eddie questioned gesturing to his chest, that was starting to bleed a little again underneath the gauze and bandages.  
"Oh well when I was really little I got hurt a lot and always watched my mum." Eddie just nodded with a smile on his lips. They walked in silence until they got back to Anubis House.  
During lunch, Eddie had tried to get Patricia to split a 'boy sandwich' with him, but we all know that she passed on the opportunity and just ate a turkey sandwich instead. Lunch went by pretty fast and Patricia told Eddie she would be outside the house while he went to the bathroom, so they could walk back to school. She sighed and kicked a pebble that was sitting on the concrete walkway up to the house.  
"Hello Patricia." She sneered and flipped herself around. There he stood watching right in front of her, his hair was still graying, his black overcoat plastered over a black shirt, he held that evil glint in his eye. RZ. Rufus Zeno. Rene Zeldman. She tried not so show the fear in her eyes as he took a step closer to her. Where in the world wad Eddie? She heard that boys pee faster than girls do!  
"What do you want?" She spat at the man, taking a step away from him.  
"Oh Let's see shall we?" He questioned while rapping a finger on his chin. She rolled her green eyes.  
"The Mask of Anubis, The Cup of Ankh , Oh and the elixir." She glared at him.  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but the Cup is destroyed, Elixir as well, soo.." The man rolled his eyes.  
"Oh my my Patricia, well I happen to know that the Cup was not destroyed and by the way.." He grabbed her with his arm, letting her school bag drop to the ground.  
"Eddie!" She screamed, but no use. None. He cupped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her away.  
"Now you'll do as I say." Patricia only rolled her green eyes again, minutes later they arrived at an old warehouse, different though from the one that she was at the last time.  
"Give me your phone!" Rufus spat as he tied her up in a chair.  
"Oh and what if I don't?" She questioned with feistiness in her voice.  
"Then that pretty little blonde harried boy gets it!" He screamed. Eddie. She was silent. Not Eddie. No.  
"Struck a nerve there did I Patricia or should I just call you Yacker?" She felt her anger boil, and then wetness set in her green eyes, but she had the courage to fight back.  
"No one calls me that except Eddie!" She screamed with all of her willpower, and she sure as heck meant it as well. It was true, but she just hoped he could find her and get her out of this mess soon. She chucked her phone at Rufus Zeno and sighed softly. She hoped.  
Eddie walked out of Anubis, and he could have sworn he heard his name cone from a very familiar pair of lips. He walked out of the door, no sign of Patricia, but he did notice her black school bag lying on the concrete. He sighed a looked around. Nope no Patricia.  
He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and pressed in her number with his touch pad. It rang and rang, and on the seventh he gave up, hanging up. She always answered his calls, even in her sleep. Yup something was very wrong and he was determine to find out what is was. Whatever it took him. He would find Yacker and find out the truth.

**This is chapter six, and you all amaze me on the reviewing! Thank You all so much, I would ask for more, but.. Anywho Thank You to **_**Love2Write21**_** for the idea of Rufus taking Patricia and to all of the other reviwers, thanks to all of you! Amazing!**

**Seddielover945**


	7. Chapter 7

_There's a Bit of Devil in Her_

_..._

Patricia drummed her fingers on her thigh, she could tell it was getting darker outside and still no sign of Eddie. She sighed for one, old creepy pants Zeno was gone and he had her cell phone. Oh how she hoped she would get out of here soon. Like very soon. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...  
Eddie looked over to the window, the sky was dark and gray in the night sky. He kept wondering where Yacker was, until he saw Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie all come down the stairs. They were whispering about one thing or another, to Eddie's curious mind he tried to listen on the conversation. He could have sworn he heard Patricia's name in there at least ten times and the name Rufus Zeno come up at least eight.  
Then it hit him, they knew more about this then they ever let on and while Eddie was pretty sure that the creepy man in the woods had taken her as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was probably true. After all, he was insane. He walked over to their little Scooby Gang in the kitchen and they shut up. Interesting.  
"Have any of you guys seen Patricia?" They all shook their heads, but he did catch Nina glance at Fabian with a small worry glint in her eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He was going to find out answers to all of this.  
"I know you all know something and well, I want to talk." Nina looked from him to Fabian and she looked at him again.  
"Okay, come on." She led him and Sibuna up to her and Amber's room. Eddie took a seat on Amber's bed and turned to Nina, breaking the silence in the room.  
"Look I know after what happened Tuesday night, Yacker's been kind of on edge and very over protective of me, and I've done the same with her. Earlier today, she was waiting outside of the house for me and I wasn't gone long, but when I came back her school bag was lying on the ground and she was gone." Nina nodded and looked at Fabian, who laid a hand on her knee. She then looked at Eddie, opening her mouth to say something.  
"What exactly did Patricia tell you about Rufus Zeno?" The dirty blonde harried girl questioned him, narrowing her green eyes. Eddie sighed. Yup they definitely knew more than they had let on in the first place.  
"She told me that last term, Joy left, but never got the chance to say goodbye, that she thought that Joy had been kidnapped, so she hired Rufus to find her, then he ended up being a whack job and he kidnapped her." Nina nodded, blew out a soft breath, and looked over at Fabian who simply nodded. Nina smiled and turned back to the blonde harried boy.  
"Eddie, that is so not all of it and I think it's about time you knew." The blonde raised an eyebrow. Knew what? He leaned back on Amber's bed as his fellow American friend had started to explain what all went on last year, and the Mask of Anubis mystery this term. After she was done he looked at all of them closely. Nina,Fabain, Amber, and Alfie.  
"So Eddie are you in or not?" Fabian Rutter question while playing with a lock on Nina's dirty blonde hair, although, she didn't seem to mind one bit.  
"I'm in." He responded back with a light chuckle exiting his lips. Nina nodded with a smile, but while the rest of them chatted about the upcoming task in the tunnels in the cellar, he had one thing on his mind. Yacker. A smile crossed his lips for a few seconds, but he still had no idea how to get her back. He turned to see Fabian smiling at Nina, they had a connection, and he heard before he arrived at Anubis the two were together, and there was no denying that they wanted to be together, just like he and Patricia. He fell back on Amber's bed with a small sigh.  
His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Unknown number. Eddie clicked the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.  
"Hello Eddie." A look crossed his face and he looked at Sibuna who was all looking at him. He knew this guys voice and he knew who it was, he hated him. Bad.  
"Rufus." He replied and watched all of Sibuna's eyes go wider than the Grand Canyon. The room was silent for a while until Rufus spoke up over the phone once again.  
"I have Patricia here-" Eddie felt his blood boil to about two hundred degrees.  
"I swear buddy if you do anything to her-" But we was cut off by Rufus Zeno.  
"No no, she'll be fine as long as I get the Cup of Ankh, and elixir." Eddie looked to Nina and the gang could easily hear the whole conversation. He looks at Nina(Sibuna's leader) who nods and mouths okay.  
"We'll get it to you." His heart was beating ninety miles per hour at the moment as he waited for the creepy man to answer.  
"Good, bring it to me day after tomorrow. Midnight. I'll bring the girl." Eddie nodded and the line went dead at his last word. Eddie hung up too and flung his phone beside him. He looked at the dirty blonde harried girl with questioning eyes.  
"So what's the plan?" Nina looked at Fabian, he smiled weakly. Eddie waited for an answer and when he got one, he didn't like it.  
"We'll figure something out." So they had no plan. Great. He just wanted Patricia back and safe. They had to figure out something soon, because he knew he could never trust Rufus Zeno with Patricia, not as long as he lived.  
"It's ten o'clock you have five minutes and I want to hear a pin drop." Eddie rolled his brown eyes and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. He followed Alfie and Fabian down the stairs and to his and Fabian's room. He sighed and changed into a pair out red plaid pants and a dark red tee shirt.  
He laid his school uniform out on the end of his bed and Fabian switched off the light. Both of them climbed into their beds and Eddie sighed loudly. He proceeded to fall asleep and when he did he had the oddest dream.  
He was out in the woods in the dark and he could see a figure walking towards him in the distance.  
"Eddie." He looked up at the voice and a smiled graced on his lips. Yacker.  
"Yacker." He whispered with a sly smirk. She smiled softly at him and and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Before their lips could meet her hand reached for his arm and he felt a boiling pain, when we looked up again though his girlfriend had turned into a black ghost, wearing a black dress, an Egyptian headband and a lot of heavy makeup. His brown eyes widened and then he jumped out of his sleep.  
Eddie blinked a few times and took his phone off of his nightstand. He shown the light on his arm to reveal a mark. It had on and Egyptian headdress, and glowed s bright reddish orange color. He looked over at his roommate to find Fabian asleep, he shook his head back and forth, it was probably just part of the dream, it wouldn't be on his arm in the morning.  
Little did Eddie know, that was only just the beginning

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I cannot wait to catch House of Anubis tomorrow considering I missed it two weeks ago and it didn't air last week so I feel HOA deprived! LoL! Sooo... I would absolutely love to hit 35 or so reviews by next chapter...Hint hint... Anywho, I'll let you all get on with your lives! I'll update soon PM me if you have any idea's that I could throw into his story. **

**Seddielover945 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Angel Eyes_

_..._

Eddie picked himself out of his bed, and slowly pulled on his school uniform. His spiked back his hair and made him way down to breakfast. All of the Anubis students were sitting around the table except for Patricia, Nina, Amber, and Joy. Eddie sighed and started pilling up his plate with eggs and bacon, anything to get his mind off of Yacker.  
"Eddie are you alright?" He looked over at his roommate and gave him a curt nod. He shoved his food in his mouth, and finished before everyone else, and left the house his mind was focused on Patricia, and that was all.

...  
Patricia opened her light green eyes, and looked around the warehouse, Rufus was no where to be seen, great she was all alone. She spotted a shiny object on the floor and got up to pick it up, and when she did she was amazed. It was Rufus' cell phone. She held the object in her hands and smiled. Her fingers traced along the keypad as she dialed a number. Eddie's number.

...  
Eddie tried to pay attention to his father's Science lesson, but to no avail he started to draw pictures in his Science notebook, that is until his phone rang. He felt the whole class stare at him and his father's eyes fell on him.  
"Eddie you know the rules, no cell phone's on in the school building." Eddie sighed and looked at the caller ID. Unknown Number. He looked at his father, he had to make up some kind of excuse.  
"It's Mom, she told me that she would call me today and you know how we don't talk to one another very much as it is." His father sighed, he did know that, and when she called Eddie would always want to talk to her. He looked his blonde harried son in the eyes and sighed.  
"Ten minutes." Eddie just nodded, mumbled a thank you and really ran out of the Science Lab. He pressed the answer button and put the cell phone to his ear.  
"Listen-" But he was cut off.  
"Eddie listen I can't talk long, because I have no idea when creepy face will be back but-" He cut her off.  
"Yacker?" He whispered with a smirk crossing his lips.  
"Yeah it's me Slimeball." She replied and he could tell she was grinning widely. He rolled his chocolate eyes and grinned.  
"I'll get out outta there alright, but do you have any idea where you are?" She sighed over the line and really wished she could be there with him at that moment.  
"No, but I'm in a empty warehouse, Nina might know what one, but listen I miss you okay?" He chuckled and told her a reply.  
"Wow Yacker actually saying that she misses me?" The auburn girl rolled her green eyes and stared down at her 'baddest shoes.'  
"Awe shut up Eddison, but I do." Eddie rolled his deep brown eyes now and looked at the tile floor of the school hallway.  
"Are you okay, like has he hurt you?" He voice was completely serious and she sighed. She had to tell him.  
"Eddie, he slapped me a few times and cut my arm, but nothing to major." The blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"Nothing major Yacker? I'm going to murder that guy!" Patricia let a laugh out of her lips and a grin form on her face. She twirled a piece of red hair around her finger and sighed softly. She missed him.  
"Well, it's nice to know that you care.." She grinned and waited for her boyfriend to reply. Eddie sighed, debating on wether or not to tell her. He ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair again and a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. Yes maybe he would tell her.  
"Yacker I-" He was cut off by yelling on the other line, something about using a phone and he heard his girlfriend suck in a breath. Eddie's heart skipped a few beats and he didn't hear anything for what felt like hours, but when he did he could only make out one word. His own name. And then the line went dead.  
He slid down the wall clutching his own cell phone in his hand. He leaned his head back against the wall of the school's hallway, with a groan. He pulled his knees up to his chest, praying that he could hear her British Yack again. He placed his phone over his chest and blew out a breath. Sure it had only been since yesterday, but he didn't know what Rufus Zeno was capable of, he didn't want to think about it, he just wanted her back.  
"Eddie you okay?" The blonde opened his brown eyes and starred up at his roommate, who was clutching his bag in his hands. He sighed, but slowly shook his head. No. The brunette sighed and sat down beside his American roommate. He looked at him with wonder breaking the silence between the two Anubis House residents.  
"That wasn't your mum was it?" Eddie shook his head and looked at Fabian Rutter, his face was full of concern for the blonde and waited for an answer to his question he had asked moments before.  
"That was Yacker." The American replied with a sigh. Fabian nodded thinking of Nina, a small smile appeared on his pink lips and he fiddled with his thumbs.  
"I thought it might be? So how's she doing?" Fabian questioned his roommate who was clearly hurting at that moment.  
"Okay." Eddie Miller replied clearly lying to the brunette boy beside him, and he knew it too. Fabian clearly knew that is was a lie. He raised an eyebrow and watched the blonde closely.  
"Hit hit her Fabian." The American's voice was full of seriousness and Fabian nodded as he watched Eddie take back a breath, clearly focused on trying not to shed tears. He knew the feelings too, when he and Nina broke up a few months ago he was divested. Big time. He laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder and looked at him.  
"I know how you feel." Eddie turned back to his roommate with a glance and a raise of his eyebrows for Fabian to give an explanation for the root of the story. The hallway was quiet for many moments before the burette boy started to speak up and tell his Anubis House roommate.  
"Look Eddie, when Nina and I broke I was down for weeks, but she's my best friend and it clearly didn't work out between us, so technically she's away from me and I miss her, but I have to except that fact for now." The American looked at Fabian with a small smile coated on his pink lips.  
"Fabian can I ask you a question?" He nodded.  
"Sure." The blonde smiled again and proceeded with his question.  
"Fabian do you love Nina? Still?" He watched his roommate give a curt nod with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
"So we'd better get back to class." Eddie said, but Fabian sort of laughed.  
"Eddie class is over, you missed the rest of class. Sweetie gave me your homework." Fabian replied and handed a worksheet to the blonde as Eddie just groaned out loud. This was all he needed homework, when he couldn't even focus on anything, and he knew that they needed a rescue plan. Fast. He looked at Fabian and then he remembered he lifted up the sleeve of his red school jacket.  
"Do you know what this is?" The blonde questioned pointing at the mark on his arm. His roommate nodded as he saw Nina come out of the Science Lab, he motioned for her to come over.  
"Eddie has the Mark of Anubis." The dirty blonde harried girl's eyes went large and she looked at Fabian.  
"Well.." Nina sighed. "I guess he's officially in this too." Eddie pulled the sleeve of his jacket back down, he didn't know what that meant, but he went along with it. Whatever it meant.  
"Nina is there some kind of abandoned warehouse around here somewhere?" The dirty blonde headed girl just nodded at the question, and looked between Fabian and Eddie. The old barn.  
"Why?" The American girl questioned simply and looked at Eddie.  
"Patricia mentioned something about a warehouse?" Nina eyes widened.  
"Patricia called you?" The blonde nodded.  
"I'll explain later, but by any chance do you think we could go there?" Nina gave him a half smile, but nodded her head again. Eddie grinned. Maybe soon. Nina smiled too and looked at Fabian Rutter.  
"Tonight?" Eddie asked, and Nina glanced at her ex boyfriend and best friend again. He nodded too.  
"I guess so Eddie." The dirty blonde harried girl replied with a smile. Maybe tonight.

**Thank you all sooooo much, you all always amaze me! I would love to be a 45 reviews by next chapter, lets all hope I have that up by tomorrow!...Soooo...**

**Love Always,**

**Seddielover945.**


	9. Chapter 9

_She's a Little Bit of Heaven_

...

Eddie pulled on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It was wet so it was a light brown, and truth be told, he was nervous about this whole rescue. He played with his thumbs and sighed. The clock stoke eleven and he made his way down the hallway, and into the front door. Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian were already waiting for him. Nina took a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked the front door. The five teen slipped out into the dark night air and walked to the woods.  
"Nina you know where this warehouse is at right?" The dirty blonde harried girl just gave a nod they all kept of walking. Eddie shoved his hands in his jean pockets and sighed. He kept following behind Fabian, and the silence just killed him.  
The students finally came up on a red barn, twenty five or so minutes later. Eddie breathed in a sigh and Nina instructed him to wait back before they went inside. He swore he heard a scream, but he shrugged off the feeling. They all saw the black car pull out of the driveway and Eddie smiled. Maybe now they this all could go smoothly, from now on. He hoped.  
"Eddie?" His head jerked up to look at Nina and she gestured for him to move inside the building. He nodded and walked into the end of the barn. The door was locked he sighed softly and pulled bobby pin out of his back pocket of his denim jeans. Moments later though, he found that he could open the door. A smile crossed the blonde's lips and he walked inside the room.  
"Whoever you are stay back, Iv'e got a knife." Eddie cracked another grin and they were the only two people in the building. Sibuna was waiting outside for Eddie to come back after he said that he wanted to go in alone. Nina was about to protest, but Eddie had said that he wanted to go alone, because well it was Patricia.  
"Yacker, it's me." Then he saw his girlfriend run out of the shadows, and he heard the knife hit the concrete floor. Her arms went around him, and he snaked his arms around the red head's waist. Patricia pressed her face into his neck.  
"Thank God." She whispered and he knew that she really did mean it. He took her hand in his own and she laced their fingers together right away.  
"Come on Yacker let's get out of this place." She just nodded and they both made their way out of the old abandoned barn. Sibuna was waiting just like they said that they would be and the gang split and made their way into the shadows of the woods.  
Patricia grinned lightly up at her boyfriend and he moved to move a piece of her red hair out of her eyes, but she stopped his hand. He looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked up at him again.  
"He cut me there Eddie." Her voice was quiet as they were only walking a little bit in front of Amber and Alfie. Eddie's eyes widened and he got a closer look at het cheek. It was deep and the cut was covered with dried blood, with a small purple ring around it. She just nodded when she saw the look in his eyes.  
"Relax, I'm alright okay?" The blonde just nodded, but his grip tightened on her hand. She nodded again and leaned over on his shoulder. Her hair fell over his shoulder and she breathed in the scent of his cologne. It was really dark out and she guessed it was after midnight, but when him and Sibuna she felt safe again. Eddie took in a deep breath and Patricia looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.  
"What else did he do to you Yacker?" Patricia played with his fingers and looked up at him.  
"I'll tell you at the house okay?" He nodded and leaned down to her ear to speak.  
"Fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on you for a while." She let out a small laugh, but nodded because she knew that he was dead serious.  
"Was it bad Patricia, the things he did?" Even in the darkness of night she could see the seriousness in her boyfriends eyes. He was dead serious.  
"Not really, he hit me a few times." And she gestured to her cheek, then pulled up her shirt, right under her belly button there was another deep cut. Eddie sighed, but he felt his anger flare even more. He was going to majorly hurt that guy that did this to Patricia. He nodded and sent him a smile.  
They all got back to Anubis and Eddie lead Patricia down to his room. He closed the door and they both set down with their backs leaning against his bed.  
"Do you want to know?" The red headed girl questioned her boyfriend as she sighed. She felt his hand wrap around get own and their fingers laced together. He simply just nodded, letting her know to go on with the story that she was going to tell him. He wished that she would because Eddie wanted to know what and why.  
"Well, after I called you yesterday, Rufus did this." She said while pointing to her cheek and pointing to the cut on her stomach as well.  
"He hit me a couple times, but other than that he did nothing, I'm fine really, but I was just scared. I did my best not to show him that I was though. I don't think that he caught on that I was, I just hope he doesn't come back for me tonight Eddie." Patricia whispered the last part as Eddie kissed her on the forehead, lightly. He just nodded and she leaned in close to him on the floor of his room.  
"Your staying in here tonight." He said with a serious tone in his voice. The redhead started to protest, but Eddie looked her in her green eyes.  
"Yacker, I need to keep an eye on you, after what happened tonight, I-I don't want to loose you again." She looked him in the eyes, and her face softened.  
"Watch it there Slimeball, you couldn't loose me even if you wanted to." A smile cracked on Eddie's lips. He just nodded his head, and his lips met her own in the blink of an eye. She pulled away a few seconds later.  
"No really Weasel, I'm fine okay? Besides Mara and Joy will be in my room with me. I'll be okay." She got up to leave, but Eddie pulled her back down, pressing his lips to her own.  
"I'll see you in the morning Slimeball." Patricia whispered, winked at him and left his room, to make it to her own. A smile graced the red head's lips as she pulled on a pair of pajamas and threw her school uniform into the hamper. Patricia slid into her bed. A smile on her lips.

...  
Morning came quickly and the red head soon found herself, showered, dressed in another school uniform and making her way downstairs before Eddie had a cow. Really. She laughed to herself and strolled down the stairs of Anubis House. Her auburn haired was curled and pinned back off of her forehead with black bobby pins. She wore fishnet tights under her skirt for her uniform, and black combat boots. She spied her boyfriend sitting at the table. Alone. She ran into the dinning room area only to be scolded by Victor or Captain Curfew for her 'running in the house.'  
She watched Eddie's face light up as she made het way into the room. A smile graced his lips and he winked at her.  
"You know I have to keep my eye on you today. Right Yacker?" Another wink. Another boyish grin. She nodded slightly.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Slimeball." Patricia replied. A grin marked her pink lips and she kissed the blonde quickly. When she did though she caught sight of his arm. She caught sight of the Mark of Anubis. Her eyes went wide and she looked at him closely.  
"When did you get that?" Her voice went for light to serious in a matter of seconds. She pointed to the mark and he prepared to answer the question.  
"A couple nights ago." He answered and Nina came in the room next.  
"Sibuna meeting tonight." The dirty blonde said while taking a seat at the dinning room table. The auburn's eyes went wider.  
"Hello Eddie is in the room!" She said with a raise of her dark eyebrows. Nina nodded and glanced at Eddie Miller.  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Patricia turned to her boyfriend.  
"Tell me what?" She raised her eyebrows again and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'm a Sibuna member now. Surprise."

**There you all go, chapter nine! Thank You all for the reviews, now up to forty two and this is only the nineth chapter! Wow! Keep it up you guys! More... JK...Or is it? R&R :)**

**Seddielover945.**

**P.S. Don't you all love over protective Eddie? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_With a Wild Side._

_..._

"So Slimeball your a member of Sibuna now? Wow the group has really gone downhill." Patricia said jokingly as the two of them walked to school that same morning. Eddie rolled his brown eyes and took her hand in his own. The auburn harried girl smiled softly and stepped a bit closer to him because she wasn't sure what would be out there or in that case who would be there. Eddie saw her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Scared are we Yacker?" She punched him in the shoulder playfully, but she did nod. Eddie got that and tightened his grip on her hand. Her green eyes met his brown ones for a few seconds and he offered her a smile.  
"I'm right here don't worry." She glared at him with her eyes, but her pink lips held a smile. He glanced at Patricia and he guessed at Trudy had cleaned up her forehead earlier this morning. Her hair did hide it pretty well though. She caught him glancing and her lips tugged and turned into a sly grin. Patricia pecked him on the lips and they kept on walking across the school yard.  
"I would have told you to stay home today, Yacker, but I won't be there to watch you." With a roll of her eyes she slapped him on the shoulder. Out of the corner of her green eyes she swore that she saw a shadow, but she shrugged off the feeling. Eddie caught it though.  
"What's wrong?" There was concern in his voice and he looked her straight in the face.  
"I thought I saw a shadow." She admitted to the blonde and he just kissed her, Patricia snaked her arms around his neck and placed her hands on the nape of his neck.  
"Relax, it's okay." The red head just gave a nod and pressed her face into the crock of his neck. He pressed a light kiss with his lips to her forehead. They continued to walk across yard and Patricia glanced at him a few times or so. School was not as crowded when they arrived because well, they were early. Eddie plopped down on the couch in the student lounge and she set beside him. A grin appeared on her lips and she saw his eyes catch hers.  
"So did Trudy clean up your cut?" Patricia offered him a smile, but shook her head.  
"I did." Eddie nodded, but his eyes held a bit of fear for her. The red head laid her head on his chest, and her feet were on the floor.  
"You do realize that we're in the student lounge right?" Eddie's voice held laughter and a hint of a smile, but his girlfriend rolled her green eyes. He pressed another kiss to her forehead. Their fingers stayed intertwined and the room stayed quiet. Her lips went on his own in a matter of seconds.  
"And you realize that I don't care right?" She mumbled and he kissed her lips softy. His brown eyes locked with her own again and she smiled.  
"I missed you Yacker." He whispered into the red head's ear, softly. She nodded and played with her boyfriends fingers. A smile graced her lips and she kissed his cheek.  
"I'd better get to class, see you Edison." The blonde started to protest, but the red head was gone down the hall. A sly smirk appeared on his lips and he rolled his brown eyes.

...  
Class was finished fairly quickly and they two soon met up in the hallway.  
"So what are you doing tonight Yacker?" Patricia looked up at Eddie with a light grin, but shook her head, she had no plans. A smile graced the blonde's lips. Patricia took off in a run across the school yard once they got out of the school, and the blonde harried boy just shook his head.  
He chased after her when a small giggle came out of her lips. Eddie rolled his eyes and then he heard a blood curdling scream, then his name, he knew the voice too. Yacker. He ran towards her and a shadow appeared from behind the bushes. He caught the look of fear in his girlfriends eyes and she was swept off into the woods. He ran. He ran after her and the shadow like figure that he just assumed was Rufus Zeno. There he stood, and he was Zeno.  
"You make one move and I take her blondie." Eddie stopped dead in his tracks and turned his body around at the voice. There they were. Rufus had Patricia in his arms and the grip on her was so tight that Rufus' knuckles were turning a white color. He could visibly see the pain and also the look of fear in her green eyes. Her lips formed his own name, though he could not hear her say it. He nodded softly, as he could tell that she was holding back tears.  
This was the one thing that really, truly terrified her. He knew what that man could do to her and then Edison Miller caught the sight of blood trickling down the side on her face. He ha taken a knife and cut her on the side of the forehead again. Patricia bit her bottom lip and held back the wet, warm, salty tears. She looked at Eddie and all she wanted to do was run into his arms and have him wrap his arms around her. She did not dare move though, she knew what Rufus could do to both of them. Her eyes locked with his own chocolate colored eyes again, and she wanted him to save her, but she knew Rufus would stay true to his word about taking her, she knew that he would. She also knew though that Eddie would risk his own safety to save her. And he would do that. The red head bit her lip again and took a brave leap. He kicked Zeno in the knee cap. Not lightly I might add. He fell to his knees, letting go of Patricia in the process. She ran to Eddie only to have him wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead lightly.  
"You okay Yacker?" She nodded. She was fine and he knew that. She looked back at Rufus as he struggled to gain up his strength to get back up to his feet. She wanted them to get out of here, but Eddie didn't move. He stood there, hatred in his eyes for the man. The man that had taken her.  
"Eddie come on.." He shook his head, took off his sweater, and white shirt and looked at her. He wanted a piece of this guy. Big time. Patricia was about to protest, but Eddie had already thrown the first punch. She shut her green eyes, she had faith in him, she really really did, but she knew what Rufus could do. The punch that her boyfriend had thrown though had knocked Rufus, he stumbled back, but regained his strength.  
He then punched Eddie in the nose, causing it to start to bleed. The fight went on and right when Eddie was coming out on top, Rufus took his knife and dug it into Eddie's bare chest. He then fled the scene, or woods. The blonde harried boy fell back onto his knees and Patricia ran over to him.  
"I won." He whispered and kissed the red head on the lips, though his chest was bleed outrageously fast he still did kiss her. Patricia shook her head.  
"It was still stupid though Slimeball!" The auburn harried girl yelled. The blonde boy rolled his brown eyes.  
"Maybe, but it was all for you Yacker."

**So here is chapter ten! I know I didn't update yesterday, but my da**y **was so so busy! I love you all 46 reveiws and this is the tenth chapter! I hope I get up to at least fifty by next, I would absolutely love that! keep it up my loyal Peddie shippers! **

**Love Always,**

**Seddielover945.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Got a Rebel Heart_

_..._

The redhead looked at the blonde with a weak smile and pressed the cloth to his side. Then the blonde cringed, it hurt.  
"Oh will you stop your moving, it was your fault you got stabbed in the first place!" She wanted to cry though, for him, this was all of her fault, or at least she felt like it. Patricia had to be tough though, she was one not to show her emotions. The blood wouldn't stop and the red head was pressing on the rag as hard as she could.  
"Ahh why won't it quit!" She kept her voice strong, though she really wanted to cry and hug him. The blood was by far soaked through the gray rag and was now on her hands. She looked at blonde harried boy with a small, but scared smirk.  
"I'm gonna to go and get Trudy." Eddie looked at Patricia and his eyes went wide, what would they say to her? Before the blonde could protest the red head was out the bathroom door, moments later she came back with their housemother and a first aid kit.  
"Oh my goodness,Eddie what happened?" She questioned now applying more pressure to the boy's side. He made up some lame excuse about falling in the woods on a piece of glass, which Trudy seemed to buy. Patricia let out a breath and looked back up into Eddie's eyes. Minutes passed and the blood would not stop, the red head glanced up at Eddie and his eyes looked far off, he looked faint.  
"Eddie are you alright?" The blonde just gave and nod, but Patricia wasn't so sure. The blonde then felt himself getting weaker at the knees, he felt as though he could collapse. Eddie soon felt himself fall to the ground and the last words he heard were Yacker's.  
"Call an ambulance!" There was panic in the red head's voice and her hands shook as she bent over her spiky harried boyfriend. His face felt hotter by the second and her green eyes darted to his arm. The Mark of Anubis was glowing a bright orange. She suddenly heard the black lady's voice in her ear.  
"You must find me the mask or the boy will disappear!" The auburn harried girl knew what King Tut's killer meant by disappear. She felt the color drain out of her face. She leaned down by Eddie's ear as his breathing got deeper.  
"It'll be okay Eddie." She whispered, and kissed his forehead. She left the girls bathroom as the blood soaked up on a towel on Eddie's side.

...  
About ten minutes later though, Eddie and Patricia were in an ambulance on their way to the nearest hospital. The redhead had a firm grip on her boyfriends hand, but she felt as though she could throw up all of her breakfast from this morning at any moment. Eddie laid there with no motion, a breathing mask on his face and the nurse was mumbling something about surgery. The thought scared Patricia to death and she just starred at her black lace up boots.

...  
The redhead looked up as the nurse and a couple of doctored wheeled Eddie on a gurney and into the hospital. She felt tears swell in her light green eyes and she kissed Eddie's forehead lightly.  
"Wait where are you taking him?" Patricia questioned a nurse as they wheeled him away. The brown harried nurse gave the redhead a small smile.  
"That boy has to get to surgery right away." Patricia just nodded as the dark harried nurse ran to the elevator. The redhead felt tears roll down her dark pink cheeks as she soon collapsed in a blue waiting room chair. She wiped away her tears that were buand counted the black dots on the ceiling.

...  
The redhead opened her green eyes some minutes later to someone holding out a Carmel Frappe. Patricia looked up to see Joy standing there. She took the drink from her best friend who sat down beside her.  
"So how is he?" The redhead sighed, but shrugged.  
"They won't tell me anything, and well, I'm sacred Joy." The dark harried girl nodded and took a sip of her own coffee. She offered Patricia a small smile and the two girls sat in silence of the waiting room for a long while. Patricia looked over at Joy as she held fear in her light green eyes.  
"Hey come on Patty, lets go home and we can have Trudy ring the hospital." The auburn headed girl just shook her head.  
"No Joy I'm staying." When she looked up again there was a nurse walking down the hallway towards them.

**I know this is not my best work but, please review! Love you all!**

**Seddielover945.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

_A Country Mile Wide_

_..._

"Are you Patricia Williamson?" The dark redhead harried girl gave a nod. The nurse told her to come with her to the front desk, and she did.  
"Edison Miller is currently out of surgery, but he is on some heavy pain medication. You may go see him if you would like to." Patricia nodded as the nurse then told her the room number and floor. The redhead ran to the elevator quickly, and dramatically pressed the second floor button.  
The elevator's door closed and within seconds, reopened to the next floor. She found Eddie's room right away and ran right inside. There was a women with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in a chair holding Eddie's hand. She looked mid forties and her graying blonde hair was pulled back into a messy like ponytail. She had on a pair of jeans, a pair of black Nike's and a hoodie for a basketball team, on the back of her shirt there was the word Miller in white bold lettering and the years 2010-2011.  
Patricia played with a lock of her hair and starred at her boyfriend's mother. She had only seen her in a few pictures of her and Eddie from a few years back. She had no idea what to say so she simply took a seat in one of the blue chairs, across from her. She smiled softly and looked at Eddie and then to his blonde harried mother. Eddie looked pretty beaten in the chest. There was many bandages covering up his bare chest, and a small line of stitches on his forehead.  
"Looks pretty bad huh?" The redheads eyes shot up to Eddie's mother who's lips held a small smile. From her accent she was clearly American, and her smile, well lets just say you could tell that she and Eddie were related. The auburn harried girl nodded a little, but replied.  
"Not as bad as when I last saw him." Patricia's accent stuck out like a sore thumb in the room full of both American's but his mother just nodded. They sat in silence until Patricia broke the quietness of the white walled hospital room. She took a deep breath and looked up at Eddie's mum.  
"I don't think that we've met, I'm Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend." The redhead waited for a reply as she thought of the few times that her boyfriend had actually mentioned his mother. Once on their first date.  
'No you don't want to hear about her, boring.' A smile appeared of Patricia's lips as she though of the memory.  
"We'll, Patricia, last time Eddie and I spoke, he talked about you nonstop." She felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment, but a small cheeky grin was placed on her pinkish lips. Figures. His mother laughed and looked back at her son, laying in the hospital bed. Both girls hoped that he would wake up soon.

...  
Sometime later, the redhead opened her green eyes, she noticed that Eddie's mum was asleep in the arm chair and her green eyes flickered to Eddie. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing soundly by now. She guessed it was sometime in the early morning and didn't care that she had school the next day. She would probably be excused knowing Trudy. A half smile crossed Patricia's face.  
"Yacker?" He head darted sideways and back to Eddie's hospital bed. His brown eyes were open and lit up like a child on Christmas morning as soon as he saw the redheaded goth like girl. Patricia's green eyes widened, but she did nod.  
"Hey sleepy head, took you sometime to wake up." The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled. She played with his fingers that were hanging off the side of the white sheeted hospital bed, with her own dark gray painted nails. She hadn't realized that she was still wearing her school uniform until he pointed it out to her. A blush captured her cheeks and she gave him a sly smile.  
"Shouldn't you be back at Anubis sawing logs?" Eddie questioned with a bit of laughter in his voice. She rolled her green eyes at her boyfriend.  
"Shouldn't you Edison?" Patricia narrowed her eyes at him and he just shook it off. The redhead rolled her green eyes again and looked back over at her boyfriend. Eddie's face held a light smirk so he guessed that the pain medication was working to its full extent. The room went quiet again and the blonde harried boy caught sight of his mother. He turned back to Patricia as she was still playing with his fingers.  
"So you met my mom huh Yacker?" She redhead girl nodded and a smile appeared on Eddie Miller's lips again.  
"Relax Eddie." Patricia said as she saw him tense up just a little bit at the thought. She offered him a grin and let go of his fingers.  
"So we're you really worried about me then Yacker?" The redhead's face froze and she felt tears spring into her light green eyes. She let out a nod to try and keep her voice from cracking, she felt one single tear slid down her cheek. Edie's face softened.  
"Awe Yacker don't cry." He reached up with his hand to wipe away the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Patricia cracked a small smirk and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. A light smile crossed his face. She leaned back against the chair, closing her green eyes.  
"Eddie go back to sleep, you need it more than I do." She said directing it at the blonde harried boy. A sly smirk crossed his cracked lips, but he rolled his brown eyes at his girlfriend.  
"Nope, I'm fine really." She glared at him with her eyes narrowing down at Eddie.  
"Says the guy with a cut side and stitches." He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm fine. Now sleep Yacker." The redhead did shut her eyes and softly, but fell asleep quickly.

...  
Patricia looked at the blonde who was sitting up in the hospital bed. There was a hint of a smile on his pink lips as she came back into the room. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, her black combat boots and a dark blue half top with a white tank top underneath. Her bangs were neatly pulled off of her forehead and her have was naturally wavy in the back.  
"Hey Party Pooper." Eddie joked as she took a seat next to him. Patricia sent him a small glare and poked in the cheek.  
"Your just lucky that I got Victor to let your mum stay at Anubis House." Eddie nearly chocked on his orange juice.  
"Y-You did what?" Patricia looked at him with a questioning look in her green eyes.  
"Why?" Was her only question as she moved a piece of hair out of her face.  
"Yacker, my parents absolutely hate each other! My fathers the principle!" The redhead's eyes went wide. She leaned into kiss the blonde harried boy on the lips.  
"Hey, don't worry okay, all we have to do is keep your parents away from each other, I mean how hard can it be, besides you can help, you come back to Anubis tomorrow anyways." The blonde nodded his head and sent her a small smile.  
Little did they know it was going to be a lot harder than they thought


	13. Chapter 13

_There's a Little Bit Of._

_..._

Patricia took a bite of her eggs, her red hair was falling over her face. Her fingers were wrapped around a pen as she doodled in a notebook. She looked up and eyed Eddie with her green orbs. He had came home yesterday, but Trudy insisted that he spent the rest of the week out of school. Patricia agreed though, after what happened she was worried about him. The blonde harried boy offered her a grin, and she grinned back. She had her bangs pinned up off of her forehead with some bobby pins and was wearing her school uniform, her fishnet tights, and her combat boots. She felt a foot kick her's under the table and she kicked him back, of coarse she knew it was Eddie. A small smile crossed Patricia's lips and her eyes flickered to her boyfriend for a few seconds, his eyes held nothing, but guiltiness and there was a sly smirk playing on his lips. The redhead rolled her green eyes and placed her fork on her plate. She picked it up and carried it into the kitchen.  
"So Yacker did you ever tell Sibuna the truth?" The redhead felt Eddie's arms wrap around her waist. A smile creeped up on her lips as he whispered in her ear. Chills flew down the goth girls spine, and he kissed her on the forehead. She shook her head at his question and she could feel his breath on her neck. They stayed like that for quite sometime, with his head resting on the top of her head. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and he did.  
"Shouldn't you be getting to school! Off!" They broke apart at Victor's booming voice. She nodded and he kissed her one last time before the redhead left for the school. Walking alone freaked her out, but there was no way that she would ever tell Eddie that. The redhead soon made it to the school building and slowly walked to French class. Her head was spinning. She was really worried about Eddie, just because of Rufus and all, but after what happened she had a right to be worried. The redhead drummed her pencil against the desk and no one knew how much she wanted the day to be over already.  
French class finally ended to Patricia though it wasn't fast enough. The day was like molasses in the winter time to her without Eddie to be a distraction in the classes. Lunchtime finally rolled around and the redhead made her back to Anubis House. She found Eddie asiplp a lsmile crossed her lips. She kissed his forehead and quietly made her way into the kitchen. Patricia made herself a sandwich and walked back into the common room. She ate and watched Eddie as he slept. She did have to admit though, he looked cute, peaceful, and his hair was a mess.  
A laugh exited the redheads lips and she rolled her green eyes. A smile crossed her pink lips and watched Eddie's brown eyes pop open. A smile graced the blonde's lips and he looked over at her.  
"Hey Slimeball, feel any better?" The blonde harried boy just noodled and motioned for her to come over there beside him. The redhead got up and kneeled down beside his face as he laid on the leather couch in Anubis House.  
"Yacker you realize that I'm fine right?" The redhead sat there until the blonde grabbed her fingers in his own.  
"Eddie I hardly count being stabbed by a maniac counts as being fine." The blonde rolled his brown eyes and brought his lips up to Patricia's.  
"Yacker. I'm fine." He whispered again this time into her ear. She just shook her head though.  
"Eddie, come on you and I both know that your not fine at all." The redheaded girl pointed to his side and he lifted up his shirt. There was a scar, and not a little one. A large one, it was pink and red, stitches were still there from his surgery and were fresh. Patricia narrowed her eyes at him.  
"This proves your not fine, and your still on that pain medication." Eddie rolled on his side to face her, both losing track of time.  
"I'm okay, and shouldn't you be getting back to school." Her eyes went wide, and she just kissed him.  
"Crap!" A laugh escaped his lips and he grinned at her.  
"I'll see you after school okay?" She nodded and made her way out of the door of Anubis House. Before she was late for Math class, Mr. Sweet would kill her. As of this term he was the math teacher too and she had been late one to many times this term. By the time she got to math through, Mr. Sweet had already started teaching and the redhead slid into a seat near the back of the room. The teacher didn't question her, but she knew that he knew that she had been late to the class. She sighed and opened up her math book. Maybe Eddie could get her out of getting into trouble, or maybe she would think of something soon


	14. Chapter 14

_Devil in her Angel Eyes._

_..._

Her green eyes opened as she let out a scream of terror and jumped up form her bed. Mara and Joy were at her bedside in a matter of seconds, her sides heaved, and she felt sick to her stomach. Another nightmare. Her eyes caught Joy's and she nodded to let her best friend know that she was alright. She got out of bed and simply made her way down the Anubis House staircase. Her eyes flickered to Eddie's room, but she shook her head, nope. He would be asleep. She dimmed the kitchen light and grabbed a glass out of the wooden cabinet. Careful not to make much noise, to wake up Victor, the redish haired girl turned on the kitchen faucet. The water flowed out of the tap and she glupped the glass in one drink. Shutting off the faucet she let out a sigh, and turned her back to face the counter top.

Her stomach had settled and she felt a bit better. She wished that the nightmares would just plain go away. That was the first time in a long time that she had one. It was stomach dropping, and made her feel sick. Patricia felt her legs drop her to the kitchen floor and she pulled her knees up to her chest. The light was dim and she placed her chin on the top of her knees. A huff came from her lips and she sighed. She was scared of falling back asleep again and facing another nightmare. She couldn't bare to face that, to see her friends hurt, or worse die.

"Yacker?" She lifted her face out of her knees to come face to face with Eddie. His hair was tossled and his pants and shirt wrinkled up. His white v-neck was sticking to his skin, and he made movement to sit beside her. Neither one of them said a thing, but Eddie rubbed her hand with his fingers. She stole a glance at him, his hair was brown now, and he had changed the style. Over the past few weeks, his tough act had changed, he had gotten a bit softer now. She guessed it was what happened with Rufus Zeno, he had brought that out of him. Or maybe that was always there, he just never showed it to anyone. Patricia would never have admitted it to anyone, but she liked him that, all soft. He pulled her into his lap and she laid her head on Eddie's chest. It was rare for them to have a softie moment, but they both saviored them, it was rare, but it was nice for a change. He didn't say anything, but neither did she. Just by it all though, he could tell that she wasn't her normal self, something had happened, but he would wait to ask until she clamed down a bit.

Patricia let out and sigh and glanced up at Eddie again, his arms were snaked around her waist and the kitchen was silent, apart from their breathing. She wanted to tell him, to let down her walls, because he already knew that she had feelings, but she hardly ever got soft and shared them with anyone apart from Joy. She touched his fingers and her lips curled into a soft smile. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Patricia moved her head to face upward and he ended up kissing her on the lips. A grin broke out on his lips and her eyes went a bit wide. That was the same smile, the same smile that he had in the nightmare just before he was taken captive by Rufus Zeno, before he was beaten, before she would _never _see him again.

"What?" He questioned with his voice, as it held concern. She just shook it off and lowered her head down.

"Hey." He whispered bringing her face up to face his own face. The worried look was still there, and she saw it in his eyes. Eddie stroked her cheek with his thumb, she stayed still and let him. She wanted to smile, but her lips didn't form one. Eddie pressed a soft kiss to her cheek bone and watched her fall asleep curled up in his arms.

...

The smile graced her lips and she opened her eyes, Eddie was still asleep and his arms were still curled around Patricia's waist. His hands were gripping her's and a soft smirk rested on his lips. Her head was on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat, a smile rested on her lips again, and she closed her eyes. She wasn't temped to move, and she felt as if she could stay like this forever, now if only she could let down those walls around herself down completely around Eddie. She had to. Her eyes stayed closed until she fell asleep again not long after that.

...

"Has anyone seen Patricia?" The redhead stirred at Mara's voice as she watched her walk into the dining room. The smile rested on her lips and she felt Eddie lean down and kiss her temple. They both said nothing, and she held back her laugh before she gave away their hiding spot. The two of them watched the rest of the Anubis residents fill in their spots at the breakfast table, beginning to chat. Fabian walked up by the kitchen counter, not noticing the two as they crawled over to the window and Patricia conuted on her fingers to three. Eddie grinned and the two of them screamed making Fabian jump ten feet in the air spilling his orange juice everywhere. Eddie laughed pulling Patricia into a side hug, and he kissed her forehead.

...

**So this is my update! I know it's been awhile, but review! I was a bit sad only to receive a couple reviews on the last chappy! **

**Seddielover945.**


	15. Chapter 15

_She's a little bit of heaven._

_..._

Patricia opened her eyes and bit back the smile as it tempted to form on her lips. The butterfly feeling was there in the pit of her stomach. Mara and Joy were already out of the room as she picked herself up out of her bed. She pulled on her school uniform and pulled her hair up into a half up do. The makeup she put on was light as Eddie kept on telling her that she looked better that way. She smiled as she thought of him, and grabbed her school bag.  
Breakfast was on the table by the time she got down the stairs, everyone was there except for Eddie. She took her usual seat beside Joy and took an apple from the bowl in the center of the wooden table. They ate and she tried not to think about Eddie as she glanced at Nina. She cracked though.  
"Fabian have you seen Eddie?" She watched him as his head shot up.  
"He told me something about going to talk to Mr. Sweet this morning." She nodded, he had gone to talk to his father, and she sort of felt special as she was the only one who knew about Sweetie being his father. She felt worried though as she tossed the apple into her bag, and got up from the table.  
"I'm gonna go find Eddie." She said as she walked out the front door. The air was breezy as she made her way to the school. She looked over her surroundings as she walked by the woods, even though it had been more then a month since the Rufus incident she was still a bit on edge. Her boots clicked on the floor when she walked into the school. She looked in some of the classroom's to find then vacant. Sweetie's door was shut and quiet. So she figured that Eddie wasn't in there. Suddenly, she was pulled on by her wrist into the student lounge. Her green eyes flickered to see light brownish hair and brown eyes. Eddie. He pulled her down on the couch beside him and kissed her.  
"Did you miss me or something?" She questioned and smiled. Eddie laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
"Ah I guess you could say that Yacker." She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly in the shoulder. They were the only ones at the school besides a few teachers, because they were early.  
"You know you missed breakfast right?" She questioned pulling two apples out of her bag and handing one to him, as she bit into the other one. He simply just nodded and took it from her hand.  
"Yeah I know, and thanks." Patricia grinned and laid her head in his shoulder.  
"So what did your dad have to say?" She questioned him with a tad bit of a smile hanging on her lips. Eddie only shrugged and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll tell you later okay?" She nodded, but it sent her brain into a wondering like state. Was it that horrible or something that she couldn't know then? She glanced at him with a nod of her head as she crossed her legs; one over the other one.  
They sat in silence for a while until the Sibuna gang came in and whisked them both off of the couch and into the hallway. Nina was ranting about how she had another dream about how they needed to find the mask. Fabian had to calm her down after a little bit only to have the group fall silent.  
"Sibuna meeting tonight okay?" Nina said placing her hand over her eye. They all nodded and said Sibuna. They parted ways, Eddie following Patricia into the History class room only to hear Amber scolding Alfie about something. The redhead rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Eddie in the back part of the room.

...  
Before they knew it, it was seven o'clock and the two of them found themselves in Nina and Amber's room in a circle facing the rest of Sibuna. Patricia glanced at Amber and smiled. She watched as Nina looked over Fabian's shoulder at something on his cell phone. Her green eyes flickered to Eddie as he played with his thumbs. Around and around he twirled them around. She rolled her eyes and shut them tightly. Nina explained to them about her dream the night before, but she said that It to late for them to go to the tunnels.  
It was an hour later when Patricia went to Eddie's room, only to find him asleep, and having a nightmare


	16. Chapter 16

_With a Wild Side, Got a Rebel Heart, a Country Mile Wide There's a Little Bit of Devil In Her Angel Eyes._

_..._

The redhead's eyes went wide in fear as she walked over to his bed, the tossing and turning of the sheets made noises and she kneeled down beside him. His brown hair was tossled and messy, and the sleep was there under his eyes. It was almost ten, and Patricia knew that Victor would be saying his famous pin drop speech soon. A sigh escaped her lips and she bit the tip of her tounge.

"Eddie." She whispered and shook him, she moved her face closer to his so she could see his eyelids move as he dreamed. His brown eyes suddenly popped open and she saw the fear in them.

"You okay?" Patricia asked and crawled in beside him. Eddie just nodded and wrapped his arms around her. The room went silent and she thought he had fallen asleep again, until he spoke up.

"Thanks for staying here Yacker." A smile graced her lips and she nodded. His grip tightened on her waist and she glanced up at the clock. It was five minutes till ten o'clock. A small sigh escaped her lips, and Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's five till ten and I can hear Victor doing his pin drop speech as we speak." She slowly got, up and started to leave, but not before kissing him on the lips.

"Text me if you need anything." She whispered before disapeering behind the door and up the stairs to her room. Eddie simply rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chin, he set his phone alarm for midnight, just a Fabian entered the room. Sibuna was going down to the tunnels and he couldn't forget, even if Fabian had tried to wake him up.

...

Patricia's phone beeped and she looked over at her roommates, they were still asleep, good. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinked a couple of times, and picked up her phone. It was five past midnight.

_Forgetting something Yacker, Sibuna's waiting for you- Eddie._ Her lips formed the shape of an O and she quietly slipped out of her bed, texing Eddie on the way out of the room that she was coming down. Just like he said all five fellow Sibuna member's were waiting for her in the kitchen. Fabian rasied his eyebrows as Patricia just mumbled a small sorry, and she joined her place beside Eddie who was sitting on the kitchen counter. Now that everyone was there Nina simply went over the plan, they were going down to the tunnels to try and finish the next task. The last task, the Senet Board. Patricia stood by Eddie as Sibuna watched Fabian climb into the concrete chair so they could start the game. Her stomach felt queasy as she starred at the floor in front of her. Who knew what could happen?

"Ready?" Fabian questioned and motioned for five of them to take places on the Senet Board. Patricia stole a glance at Eddie and he sent her a small smile. She couldn;t help, but feel that worried feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she watched all of her friends move to differnet spots on the floor. She gnawed on her lip as Eddie moved onto the next space. Patricia closed her eyes tight as she had to move. Then it was Amber.

"But that's a danger square." The blonde said as her voice shook just a little bit.

"Please move Amber, it's the only choice I have." Amber only nodded, but did as she was told. The redhead bit her lip again, the game went on a bit longer, and then it was Nina's turn. She could see that the dirty blonde harried girl was trying her hardest not to show fear, and she turned to Fabian.

"I trust you." She whispered and moved to the next square. They all thought that she was alright for the first few seconds, but then it happened, the Anubis satue turned and faced her, then the floor opened. Amber let out a scream as Sibuna watched Nina fall through the floor, and then Patricia looked back at Fabian. The tears were streaming down his face as he told them how to exit off of the Senet Board. The redhead looked over at Eddie as they all followed Fabian back to Robert's study. His face held a small frown, and he said nothing. No one said a thing.

...

**I know this is a really horrible chapter, but please review! **

**Seddielover945.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Saturday Night She's Rocking Out By The Bondfire._

_..._

The next breakfast at Anubis was quiet for the Sibuna gang. Jerome seemed to be off in his own little word, as he stroke up a conversation with Mara about his father's hearing the next week. Joy was busy eating her breakfast and trying hard not to be bothered by the silent air in the dining room. Meanwhile, all of Sibuna was eating breakfast, and thoughts swaped their heads about how they would get Nina back. The redhead, Patricia, stole a glance at Eddie as she munched on her toast. She could tell that Fabian was starring at his breakfast food for a reason, he didn't want anyone to see his face.

About ten minutes later, Eddie left for school, and the redhead noticed him leave the house; he didn't say a word. he was almost to quiet, and it worried her. She shot Joy a look, and hopped up from her chair in the dinning room. Patricia saw Eddie's shape across the school yard, she bit back a small smile that wanted to form on her lips, and her pale green eyes followed his outline. By the time she caught up with him he was almost to the school, and he didn't even see her sneak up from behind. She kissed him on the lips, catching him by surprise, but he kissed her back.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, and watched him as he ran a hand through his light brown locks of hair. Eddie shifted back and forth on his feet nervously. The redhead rasied her eyebrows as he took her hand and led her own to a nearby tree. They took a seat at the base of the tree.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a couple of days now, but I just didn't know how to do it." Her green eyes went wide, and she bit her lip nervously. _Was he breaking up with her? _All she could do was give him a curt nod, as he began to speak. Patricia pushed her fears and worries down inside of her, but she simply watched his brown eyes. They locked with her's for a few seconds, and he took her hand in his. The black nail polish was chipping off, but she didn't really care at the moment. The redhead's eyes flickered to their interwined fingers, and then back to the American, brown harried boy who sat next to her on the grass covered ground. Now what was he going to tell her?

"You know how I told you that I had to meet my dad a couple of days ago?" All she did was nodded again. "He wants to send me back to America for a month or so." There she went, she bit her bottum lip again, and shut her eyes for a couple of seconds. Patricia finally found her voice in the silent air of the outdoors. It was like he was relying on her to speak first, and both of them were scared that their voices would fail them at that moment. They both knew though, that it wouldn't matter if that did happen, they both also knew that it was something that had to happen. Neither one knew why, but it just did.

"So you're leaving?" The burnette nodded his head, but he squeazed Patricia's hand a bit tighter. The red harried girl nodded as well, it had to happen for some reason. But could they take being away from each other for a month or so. His brown eyes almost pleaded with her to say something, and she smiled just a tad bit.

"So when do you go?" She questioned him, and she dreaded the answer.

"Sometime next week." That was all he answered with. Patricia nodded again, and almost felt a stream of tears trying to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, but she held them back. It wasn't a time to get upset over it, at least not yet. There was plently of time to that when he left.

"So did he say why he wanted you to go?" He shook his head.

"No." A confused look crossed her face, but she let in all sit and sink in. He was really leaving England for a month or two. Now what would happen to them over that time that he was gone?

...

**...**

**So this chapter was like really short, but a lot happened, and I promise that the next one will be longer! Please Review anyways! :) Love you all! **

**Seddielover945.**


	18. Chapter 18

_From the tailgate, and cranking up the dial. _

_..._

_It was the day._ It was the day that Eddie left Anubis House to go back to America, a place that was not his _real_ home. He was leaving England for just a little while, but most importantly he was leaving _Patricia_, and he was leaving her behind. Eddie stuffed his hands in his jeans, but not before running his hands through his light brown hair. He starred at the girl in front of him, the girl who was better known as Patricia Willamson. The couple stayed silent, as neither of them knew what to say. The Anubis residents had given them some time alone to say goodbye before Eddie left the country. The redhead shifted back and forth on her feet. The inside of her lip was red, and raw from biting it so much. Patricia bit down on her bottom lip once more even harder then the last time. She racked her brain for something to say, but she thought of nothing. She couldn't look him in the eyes, because she knew if she looked into his warm chocolate colored eyes then she would surely break down. Eddie fiddled with his thumbs for a few moments, and reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Eddie." Patricia whispered, not daring to let her pale green eyes leave the hardwood floor. He said nothing, but he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. She didn't jerk away, but the thought crossed her mind. She wouldn't run though, but she didn't want to be weak and cry. Not now. Not in front of Eddie. No. She. Wasn't. Going. To. Cry. But she did. The tears started slow, but she didn't protest, she didn't back away, she just cried. Slow and small tears ran out first, and when Eddie saw them he wiped them away with his thumb. He pulled the redhead closer to his chest, and kissed her temple.

"Awe Yacker don't cry." All Patricia could do was nod, as he pulled her into his chest; she nudged him with her head, and buried her head in his navy blue shirt. Eddie knew that she could not help it though, she had a soul right to cry. She was aloud to cry. It was the first time that he saw her cry in front of him, and he assumed, no her _knew. _It was going to be one of those rare times that she really showed her feelings to anyone. The American just simply let her cry, and for once, Patricia didn't mind. Not one bit. Not at all. When she finally pulled back from Eddie's arms, her makeup was smeared over her face, and her eyes were all red. The white's of her eyes, bloodshot, and pink. He kissed her lips gently, her hands found the nape of his neck, and she smiled.

"I going to miss you Yacker." Eddie whispered.

"I'll miss you too Slimeball." The redhead replied as he brought her back into his arms, it was going to the last time for a while, but it was also going to be sooner then they thought.

...…

**I know that this is a bit short, but I would still love reviews! :) I'm just going to hint to future chapters here for a second, so *hint* *In the last paragraph near the bottom***

**Review! Love you all! **

**Seddielover945. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Sunday morning she'll be singing with the chior, driving me crazy with that kiss me smile._

* * *

Patricia smiled and looked over at Joy, her red hair was falling in her pale eyes, but she didn't do a thing to move it.

"Have you talked to Eddie lately?"

"A little bit, but it's been a week, and he said that earlier his school was already piling on the homework." Joy just nodded, and looked up from her homework. The ringing of her cell phone broke the redhead out of her thoughts,.

"Hello?"

"Hello Patricia, did you miss me?" She held her breath, and glanced over at Joy. She swiftly walked out of the room, the look on her face was utter fear.

"What do you want Zeno?" The man just laughed evily.

"Oh Patricia don't think I can't hear the fear shaking your voice, because I can," She nodded. "I'll be watching you." The line went dead, and Patricia slid down against the wall. He was back, Rufus Zeno was back.. It took a bit for it all to sink in, the tears started to run down her cheeks, and she made no move to wipe them. She didn't care what time that it was in America; she simply had to call Eddie, and when she did, he answered on the first ring.

"Eddie, Rufus Zeno called me." She didn't wait for an a hello, but what she heard next surprised him.

"Yacker you need to come to America, it's not safe at Anubis for you right now." So she just nodded, and told him that she would.

* * *

"Awe Patricia it was so sweet of Eddie to ask you to come to America!" Joy gushed as she helped the redhead pack up her last suitcase. Patricia smiled, and bit her lip, but she couldn't help, but feel terrible about lying to her best friend. She looked at the clock as it read 7:54, he flight was leaving at 8:30.

"I gotta go Joy, the taxi will be here any minute." She grabbed her suitcases, and slipped out the door of Anubis House, only to be met by a dark shadow of a man.

"I'll told you I would be watching you Patricia." As the man stepped into the light of the moonlight, she made out the man. Rufus Zeno.

* * *

**I know it's reall short, but what do you guys think?**

**Seddielover945.**


	20. Chapter 20

_There's a little bit of_.

* * *

"Zeno," She whispered as she bit her bottom lip. He didn't notice the terror in Patricia's eyes, and she silently screamed in her mind. Why did Eddie have to be in a another country? Why?

"Going somewhere Patricia?" The man glanced at her suitcase and then back to the redhead. She blinked quickly and the. Looked up at him.

"No," She mumbled softly. "I promised Mr. Sweet I would bring in clothes for the school play." Rufus nodded, and he seemed to buy the lie. He slid back into the shadows, but not before telling the redhea. He would be watching them.

* * *

Patricia quickly texted Eddie that her plane had just landed in America. It was mid afternoon by the time she got to America. The jetlag was pulling her down by the time she exited the plane. Patricia found an open seat on one of the benches, and took a seat. She bit her lip and hoped that Eddie was going to get there soon.

"How was your flight Yacker?" Eddie questioned as he climbed into the backseat of his mom's jeep. Patricia smiled and looked up at his mother as she drove them back to her house. She nodded, Patricia could tell that Eddie was trying to make light conversation, clearly he avoided the thought that was in both of there minds. Rufus Zeno. The redhead smiled softly and interwined their fingers together. She was alright, he was alright, but how long would that last? They both knew that they had to go back to Anubis House at some point.

"It was good," Patricia replied as the car turned on to the next road. "So how have you been?" Eddie smiled softly and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I missed you Yacker," He whispered so only the two of them could hear.

"I missed you too Slimeball,"Eddie leaned over and kissed her forehead. She yawned a bit and leaned her head over on the back of the seat, which her head slowly slid down onto Eddie's left shoulder. "But I think the jet lag is getting to me." He smiled softly.

"We'll you can sleep all you want when we get to my mom's, by the way, she lined you up for the next month or so to go to my high school, then we can go back to Anubis together." Patricia slowly nodded as she sifted her head, and the sleep consumed her.

* * *

"So this is your room huh?" The redhead questioned as she sat down on the bed beside the American. Eddie only nodded, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. It was painted a light tan color, the walls were coved with various band posters, _Sick Puppies_ being the main choice. A few pictures of what Patricia assumed were her boyfriend's friends, and a picture if the two of them sat on his night stand. She softly bit her lip, and turned to face him.

"What did _he_ say to you?" She sent a weak smile. "Yacker?"

"He said that he would be watching us, on the phone, and then he stopped me outside of the house, saying the same thing,"

"Hey," He said as he saw the look in her eyes. "It's okay, okay?" Patricia cracked a smile.

"Okay," She punched him playfully on the arm. Eddie grinned and kissed the side of her forehead.

"There's my Yacker," The redhead rolled her pale eyes.

"Stop being a softie,"

"Awe Yacker that hurt," He placed a hand over his heart.

"No seriously Slimeball stop," She smiled a bit and pulled him out of his bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Patricia walked over to her dresser, as she pulled out her clothes, she bit her lip, a top reached her thighs, and the dark pair of skinny jeans that she was wearing tucked in to a pair of black lace up combat boots. She pulled on her leather jacket and ran out of the room so Eddie could drive them to school.

She chewed on her bottom lip as Eddie backed out of his driveway in his old black _Ford _truck. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was nervous about going to Eddie's school. She was freaked out at the thought that she was going to be surrounded by American's, people who didn't know her, she was an outsider. She played with her fingers as Eddie turned a corner.

"Hey Yacker what's wrong?" He questioned as he pulled into the high school parking lot, and he found a place to park. She just shrugged.

"Nothing," Eddie unbuckled his seatbelt and gripped her fingers in his own.

"I know you better than that," He said as he wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes, and tilted her chin so that she was facing him. "Come on what's up?" She sighed.

"I'm kind of nervous," Patricia admitted, she chewed on her lip again as Eddie kissed her forehead.

"Don't be, you'll be with me," She nodded softly.

"Okay," He smiled softly, and brought her lips to his for a few seconds before they exited his truck to walk inside the building. As they walked up to the doors Patricia reached down to grip Eddie's hand in her own.

"You're going to be fine," He reminded her as they walked inside of the high school. It was a large school. three floors and two gyms. Eddie had gone there for a year before he left to Anubis. Patricia shot him a small smile, and before she knew it three teenagers boys were attacking both.

"Eddie!" One of them said, he had light blonde hair, green eyes. Patricia fought the urge to slap all three of them, as Eddie started laughing. "You didn't tell us that you were coming back!" He nodded.

"Yeah it was kind of shocking to me too," She glanced at him and smiled a bit, so these were his friends huh? He looked down at Patricia with a smile as his friends stood beside him.

"So who's this?" A brown harried boy asked, his blue eyes sparkled and he eyed the redhead rather closely. She looked at Eddie again and waited for his answer. What was he going to tell them?

"Guys this is Patricia, my girlfriend," She felt herself give a curt nod, and the brown harried one of Eddie's three friends backed up a little bit and he looked at the floor.

_Serves him right. _She thought as she played gently with Eddie's fingers, as they held on to her own.

"So how are you liking America so far?" A honey blonde harried boy asked, as a tiny smile played on his lips. Patricia shrugged and felt Eddie's hand tighten in on her own.

"It's alright, I've only been here for a few days anyways," Out of the corner of her pale eyes she watched Eddie nod along with her answer. The bell rang just as one of the guys were about to speak. Suddenly the hallways became chaotic, and Patricia felt people brush past her. It was so crowded, and she never had this problem back at Anubis. Eddie pulled her through the mass of students into an empty hallway that was clearing out.

"So where are we going then?" She questioned with a small smile. He chuckled.

"Office, you need to see what classes you have, get your locker combination-," She stopped him in mid sentence.

"I need to get my locker what?"

"Never mind, I'll explain on the way back," She changed the subject when she spoke up again.

"So your friends seem," She trailed off.

"Yeah, I know sorry about them, by the way,"

"No, it's fine, but they just seem so rude and annoying, so American," At the last word the redhead placed a teasing smile on her lips, and he rolled his eyes, and grinned.

"I take that offensively Yacker," Eddie placed his hand over his heart. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh do you now Weasel?"

"Maybe, but I think I can survive it,"

"Good,' Patricia mumbled as he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

**So what did you all think of TOR? I loved the Peddie moments big or small, but being the Fabina shipper that I am(hints to oneshot) I didn't like the Mara and Fabian kiss! The new character's were alright, Sophia made me mad because she kept getting in the way of Peddie, Dexter was really funny(Alfie funny), and Cassie I wasn't a fan of, she was kind of a knock off version on Amber! **

**I don't really like this chapter, but I'll see what you all think soooo... **

**Don't forget to check out my sequel to _More Than Miles _called _Goodbye Town. _**

**Love you guys, **

***Sibuna* **

**Seddielover945.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Devil in her Angel Eyes._

* * *

Patricia sighed as she made her way back to her locker. The books that she was carrying were starting to get heavy, and since she was a temporary new student, her locker was _way_ down the hallway. She passed Eddie's locker on her way considering his last name was _Miller_ his locker was in the center of the hallway. Man he was lucky.

After she switched her books out for the ones that she needed for homework, she figured that she could go a meet Eddie by his locker, considering that his class had gotten out a little while after hers did. But she turned the corner to go to Eddies's locker, she saw Eddie, he was talking to a blonde harried girl. The blonde's wavy hair fell over her shoulders and stopped a few inches past her shoulder line. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, skinny, and a peach tank top with layers of thin material going in ruffles on the front. She wore a pair of silver ballet flats on feet, and she hugged her books close to her as she talked.

The redhead felt anger and jealously bubble up inside of her, she peeked around the corner as she shut her eyes for a couple of seconds, and opened them again. Maybe she needed to calm down a bit. They were just talking after all, right? She nodded to herself as she decided to round the corner, and walk over there. She put a fake mile wide smile on her lips, and looked down slightly at her combat boots as she walked. She noticed that Eddie glanced her way, and he smiled a bit. Yep, they were just having a conversation. For a second she felt like kissing him, just to prove to whoever the girl was, that Eddie was hers. The blonde giggled a bit, and she touched his chest in a slightly flirty way. More anger made it way up to the surface, but she pressed it down, she could be angry later.

It took a few seconds, but she finally realized something, where the girl had placed her hand, hand been Eddie's scar, the place where Rufus stabbed him a little over a couple months ago. She was surprised that she didn't wince, but after all it had been two months ago. Still, he was in the hospital for almost a week and a half, but.. She let it slide as she reached Eddie's locker.

"Hey Yacker," She felt herself smile a tad, he called her Yacker, maybe he was tying to prove something to a certain blonde in front of him Okay maybe she wasn't a blonde, blonde, but it sure looked that way. She was pretty, that's what made the redhead feel worse. She watched Eddie point to the blonde, and he opened him mouth to speak again. "This is Lynn, the principals daughter," Patricia only nodded as she managed a few words.

"Nice to meet you," But it wasn't, it wasn't nice to meet her at all, because at that moment, she remembered something. A few months back, when it was the start of Eddie's first term at Anubis House, at breakfast, his first breakfast there to be exact. Eddie had mentioned that girl, that blonde. The principle's daughter, and not only had it just made it way into the conversation, Eddie had _made sure_ that he brought her into it. She watched at Lynn nodded and spoke.

"We'll it was nice seeing you again Eddie, and it was nice meeting you too, I'll see you later,"

_Oh I bet that you would like to. _

Patricia thought as the blonde walked away, and finally she was alone, well not alone, but you get the point, with Eddie. He shut her locker door, and twirled his truck keys on his finger, as he carried some of his books, homework. He smiled a bit a the two of there way down the hall, so they could leave the school building.

"So how was your last class?" Patricia questioned, trying to sound normal, but the truth was, she felt jealous. It bubbled up inside of her, and made her want to explode.

"It was okay," The light harried burnette answered as hdream his fingers through his hair. She nodded a bit, and Eddie unlocked the dopts to his truck when the two of them reached the parking lot.

The whole ride home, she was silent. Lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that consumed her of Eddie and Lynn. They sallowed her whole, and gave her no room to breathe. The only noise was the radio, which was softly playing a _Sick Puppies_ song. When they finally reached the driveway to his mom's house, Eddie killed the truck, and sat there. Neither one of them said a word, but Eddie broke it.

"So you okay?" He eyed the redhead carefully, as ns he nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"We'll for starters you were silent the whole trip home, that's not like you,"

"I'm fine," Patricia insisted. Eddie shook her head.

"Your lying, what's up?"

"I-I guess seeing you today with Lynn made me sort of," She trailed off.

"Jealous?" Eddie offered as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Well, yeah.."

"Awe Yacker come here," He held his arms open and pulled her in for a bear hug. A tiny smile appeared, but she didn't feel much better. She just wanted to spill out everything she was afraid of but she just didn't know where to start.

* * *

**So that didn't have much Peddie, and focused more on Patricia's feelings, but I feel that this chapter was better then the last one. So what did you all think? Keep the reviews coming! :) You all are amazing!**

***Sibuna* **

**Love ALWAYS, **

**Seddielover945... **

**Click the button. Click ittttt! :) PLEASE! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Patricia's eyes stayed shut tight as she pressed her head back against the wall. She couldn't bring herself to open them, she knew that he was he was there. She knew that he was laying in pain and agony on the floor. He was out cold, but she knew that he was hurting. _

_Eddie. _

_She didn't want to see him like that, all beaten and cut up. _

_The door slammed and she didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who it was. The boots hit the concrete floor with multiple thuds. She bit her lip and opened her green eyes. She knew that she was going to be next. She waited for the sting to come to her cheek, a slap, but it never did. She licked her dry lips, but all she tasted was blood. She finally heard the sound, it echoed off of the walls. But she didn't feel any pain. She lifted her face a little to see the gruff man bending over Eddie's beaten body. Another slap echoed as his hand met Eddie's cut up face. She heard him moan. He couldn't take much more, and she knew it. _

_"Don't!" She screamed as she lifted herself up from her knees. The man looked at her, and for the first time she saw his face. Rufus. She suddenly felt small. "Don't hurt him," She squeaked out. An evil smile crossed the man's face. "Please," She whispered. Rufus nodded. _

_"Patricia, how nice it is to see you again.. I wish I could say the same for this boy," He pointed to Eddie. "But I can't." He words caught in her throat as he moved closer to her, and lifted his hand to slap her cheek. He didn't know, he didn't know that she knew Eddie in the first place. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe he could be able to make it if Rufus didn't know. He bent down beside the American and pressed his hand to Eddie's face. She winced slightly as he moaned in pain. It hurt her to see him like this. Her own cheek still stung were Rufus slapped her, but she paid no mind to herself. She moved silently as the man's eyes were on Eddie. She moved closer to him. _

_"I'll leave you two alone, but it might not be the two of you for long," Rufus smirked evilly as he walked out of the room. Patricia stood up, wincing as she put pressure on her left ankle. It was the ankle that she hurt when Rufus dragged her in here. She made her way over to Eddie and sat beside his head. _

_"Oh Eddie," She whispered as she stroked a lock of his light brown colored hair. "It's gonna be okay," She didn't know whether she was trying to convince him, or herself, but that that point, it didn't matter. His eyes fluttered open gently, sand when he noticed her he tried to lift himself up. "No Eddie don't, don't try to move." Despite what she told him, he moved his head info her lap. She stroked his forehead gently, and he reached for her hand. _

_"Yacker," His grip tightened around her fingers, and he rubbed the back of her hand."I can't, but you have to find a way out of here," _

_"Don't you dare talk like that Eddie, you are going to be okay," He looked her in her light green eyes. A sad smiled rolled over his lips. _

_"Stay with me," He whispered. "Please," His voice croaked as he spoke. She nodded. His eyes fluttered. Before she could speak again, his eyes rolled, and they closed. _

_"No!" She screamed as she pressed her lips to his cold ones. He couldn't go, it wasn't supposed to end like that. She never got to tell him that she loved him. She pulled up and look at his face. It was cut up and beaten, but to her he was still beautiful. His words echoed in her mind, the one that he had said moments before, he was right, she had to get out of there. She knew that she was going to be next. She looked at his lifeless face one last time before she stood up on her feet. The felt the tears on her cheeks as she messed with the lock on the door. She heard Rufus' footsteps as they ran off of the walls. She saw his face as he rounded the corner. He took a step closer to her, and then saw Eddie's dead body. A sick smile rose up over his lips, and his hand met her cheek._

* * *

"No!" Patricia shot up in her bed at Eddie's mother's house. She felt the sweat as it dripped off of her forehead. It took her a minute it adjust to her surroundings, but once she had, she shoved the blankets off of her. That dream had felt so real. She still felt scared and nervous. He first thought,

Eddie.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her palms, and crawled out of bed. She felt the walls and found the kitchen in the dark. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind as she ran water out of the faucet and into a glass. She gulped it down in one drink, and sat the glass on top of the counter.

After she grabbed a blanket off of the arm chair as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. Huddled in the blanket around her body, she laid down on the couch. She felt sick to her stomach, all those images of Eddie dying blinked over and over in her mind. She pulled the blanket up past her head, and buried her head in a pillow.

"Yacker?" She didn't move as she heard his footsteps enter the living room. "Patricia, come on I know that your in there, I can see your hair sticking out." She sniffled and felt the tears as they ran down her cheeks. She felt the blanket whip off of her face, and the other end of the couch sink down. "You okay?" She shook her head gently.

"Not really," Now normally she would deny every possible way of being upset, but it was late, and she was in no mood to argue. She crossed her arms over her chest, as Eddie wrapped his arms around her torso. She felt him lean back against the couch, and she had no choice, but to sigh an lean into him.

"You want to talk about it?" He wasn't sure if he should pry or not. He didn't really know what to do, it was new to him. Patricia had never really shown this type of emotion around him. Maybe, just maybe, it was her way of letting down her walls completely around him. She didn't speak, a tiny sigh excited her face as she wiped underneath her eyes. She shrugged softly, her arms barely moved.

"I-I had a nightmare," She choaked on her words as she told him. It made her feel nauseous just thinking about the flashes of images that ran through her mind. She wasn't exactly sure what or how Eddie was planning on reacting. She had never really shown her softer side to him before. She felt his arms tighten around her torso. She stayed silent.

"You don't have you tell, me if you don't want to," He suggested. If she was that shaken up over a nightmare, then it must have been utterly terrifying.

"N-No," She squeaked out. "It's okay, you deserve to know," Patricia looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. She bit her lip, but something hit her before she spoke. In the nightmare, after he died she swore that she _loved him,_ or maybe because it was he was dying, maybe it was just in the nightmare. Did she really think that she loved him? She pushed the thought out of her mind, there was time to think about that later. She took deep breath, and started out at the beginning. "Rufus kidnapped both us, he kidnapped me because he knew that I had information, but he never said why he kidnapped you. He didn't know that we _really _knew each other. I watched him suck the life out of you, breathe your last breath, I watched you bleed to death, and then you told me that I had to get out of there because you couldn't get out of there. You weren't going to get out of there. He came back for me after you died, I woke up after that, but the only thing I can't cant get the image of the light going out of your eyes out of my mind,"

Eddie kissed the top of her head. Maybe it wasn't as tear filled as he thought it was going to be. All he had to do was reassure her that he wasn't going to go anywhere, and that it was just a nightmare, and horrible terrifying nightmare. He needed to make sure that she knew that he was _fine. _

_"Yacker,_I'm fine okay, I'm here see," He pointed to himself. "I'm not going to go anywhere." He captured her lips underneath his own in a short, simple kiss. She nodded.

"Okay," it came out in more of a whimper, over an answer, but that was all that she said. Eddie kissed the side of her face, and whispered a small, 'go to sleep, don't worry I'm here.' So she did.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, what is this? An update and a long chapter! :) I will try and update soon, but no promises. **

**Seddielover945. **


End file.
